Signals in Courtship
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [Traduction] Tony est d'abord surpris lorsqu'il commence à recevoir des cadeaux de Loki, et surtout lorsque Thor lui apprend que ce sont des cadeaux pour le courtiser, mais il commence rapidement à être intéressé. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être lorsque quelqu'un met tant d'efforts pour montrer un tel intérêt envers lui, surtout lorsque ce quelqu'un est aussi fascinant que Loki ?
1. Partie 1 de 3

**Disclamer : **Cette fiction a été écrite par _**Melonbutterfly**_ qui l'a posté sur Ao3. Je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai obtenu son accord pour la traduction.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour avec un trèeeeees long OneShot que j'ai décidé, après réflexions, de diviser en trois parties de ±15 pages (8000 mots environ) parce que la lecture aurait été trop longue d'un seul coup. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction, elle est très simple mais je l'ai adorée en anglais. La traduction m'aura prit au moins 1 mois et j'en suis très fière, parce que mon anglais s'améliore d'histoire en histoire. Comme d'habitude, merci à ceux qui me feront remarquer mes erreurs, québécoises ou pas :P

Jusque là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, la suite arrive très rapidement :)

* * *

Un matin, Tony se réveilla avec une simple fleur sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. En premier lieu, il fut seulement surpris, mais lorsqu'il demanda à Jarvis comment c'était arrivé là et qui l'y avait mis, Jarvis avait dit, avec une hésitation propre à lui-même : « Je ne pourrais le dire, monsieur. »

Bon.

Tony descendit la fleur à son laboratoire et fit de nombreux tests, mais excepté quelques traces presque infimes de magie dessus, sans doute les échos de la transportation, il n'y avait rien. C'était une simple fleur. « Un lys sauvage, _Lilium Philadelphicum_ » l'avait informé Jarvis.

Et puis, Tony demeura perplexe à propos de tout ça, mais éloigna rapidement le tout de ses pensées. Jusqu'au jour où il se réveilla et trouva cette fois un couteau sur son oreiller.

Au contraire de la fleur, le couteau était bien moins subtil. C'était clairement Viking, avec ces nœuds nordiques gravés en boucle sur le manche, sur le fourreau et sur la lame. Encore une fois, il n'y avait que des traces de magie dessus, mais sérieux. Il était clairement facile de savoir ce que ça signifiait et de qui cela provenait.

« Alors Thor, » dit Tony tout simplement au petit-déjeuner. « Ton frère me menace. Une idée pour quoi? »

Thor échappa son bagel, le regard agrandi. « Loki? Qu'est-ce que Loki a fait? »

« Eh bien, je me suis réveillé ce matin avec un couteau sur mon oreiller. » Continua Tony.

Ça sembla rendre Thor confus. « Un couteau? Quel genre? »

Alors Tony alla chercher le couteau et le montra à Thor. Natasha sembla plutôt intéressée également, se penchant lorsque Tony tendit l'objet, mais c'était probablement moins le lien avec Loki et plus parce que c'était une lame qu'elle était curieuse.

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le couteau et le fourreau. Il sortit la lame et la tourna sous la lumière de la lampe. « Ça, » dit-il lentement « c'est un scramasaxe que mon frère a forgé lui-même. » Il le rangea à nouveau dans son étui et le tendit à Tony. « Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un cadeau de cour. »

Clint et Bruce s'étouffèrent tous les deux en mangeant et commencèrent à tousser. Pas étonné, Thor haussa la voix pour être entendu malgré le bruit qu'ils faisaient. « As-tu, par hasard, reçu une fleur également? »

« Eh bien, ouais » Tony fit apparaître une photo du lys sauvage sur sa tablette électronique et la montra à Thor.

« Un lys, » dit Thor en hochant la tête. « C'est ce que je pensais. Mon frère te propose une relation. »

Clint commença à hurler de rire. Les dix minutes suivantes furent remplies de gentils et pas-si-gentils coups dans les côtes avec un paquet de commentaires à propos de comment le rôle de playboy de Tony revenait le hanter. Tony roula des yeux et parut aussi bien que possible, mais fut heureux lorsque Natasha, commençant à en avoir marre de tout ça, changea de sujet.

Plus tard, Tony eut finalement du temps pour lui-même. Il plaça le couteau dans un endroit libre (_plutôt difficile à trouver_) dans son laboratoire et arrosa la fleur qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvée (_qu'il avait oublié de jeter, en fait_) avant de la mettre à côté de l'arme. Songeur, il évalua les mots de Thor ; une relation, avait-il dit. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait la vaisselle ensemble (_il y avait un horaire, Tony ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose par lui-même) _Tony avait demandé à nouveau et apparemment on pouvait connaître le genre de cour par le type de fleur. Un lys signifiait une relation ; la partie où c'était un lys _sauvage_ était en fonction de la nature de Tony, même si Thor ne put dire ce que ça voulait vraiment dire. Tony avait demandé à Jarvis de googler pour en savoir un peu plus là-dessus et apparemment, les Vikings ne courtisaient pas du tout, alors Tony fut complètement bloqué dans ses recherches. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était clairement Thor, mais Tony n'allait pas faire ça devant les autres – leurs réactions ce matin avaient été suffisantes pour lui, il n'allait pas provoquer une nouvelle crise de fous rire.

Au lieu de ça, il attira Thor seul à un moment donné dans la matinée. « Alors Thor, » demanda-t-il, s'accotant au mur. Thor était en train de soulever des poids ; il avait décidé d'abuser de la salle d'entrainement et Tony avait été obligé d'adapter toutes les machines à sa force supérieure. « À propos de cette histoire de cour... »

Thor lui sourit immensément, ne semblant même pas affecté par la charge qu'il soulevait et qui faisait cinq fois son poids. « Bien sur mon ami! Je dois dire, mon frère fera un partenaire idéal. »

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent involontairement. « Euh, Thor, mec, tu ne peux pas vraiment dire ça comme ça. On dirait que tu l'as essayé toi-même. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Thor fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Ouais, non, Tony n'allait pas entrer dans les détails. Il balaya l'air de la main. « Ce n'est pas important. Ce que je veux savoir c'est, qu'est-ce que Loki propose exactement? »

« Je ne le sais pas, » répondit Thor. « Je n'ai pas discuté avec lui de cela. » C'était sans doute normal parce que Loki ne parlait pas vraiment à Thor, mais aucun des deux ne le mentionna. « Tu devrais le lui demander toi-même. »

« Euh, ouais, comment? Il ne m'a pas vraiment donné son numéro ou quoi que ce soit. »

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Ça changerait la cour, effectivement. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, puisque je n'ai pas formellement courtisé ma précieuse Jane. » Il cessa de lever des poids et s'assit.

Tony prit place sur le banc à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'il ne m'ait pas laissé son numéro? » Avaient-ils des cellulaires à Asgard?

« Non, ce n'est pas la possibilité de parler dans les gadgets mobiles qui change, » dit Thor. « C'est la tradition que pendant la cour, le couple potentiel ne puisse se voir jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine entente soit passée. »

Quoi? « Pourquoi? » Ça sonnait incroyablement Victorien. Tony n'était pas un fan des cours victoriennes, et il en savait un paquet là-dessus maintenant après avoir épluché tous les différents rituels de cours que Jarvis avait dénichés pour lui.

« Ainsi la famille de la personne courtisée ne peut pas tuer celui qui courtise, » lui dit Thor.

Ouais, bien sûr. « Euh, pourquoi feraient-ils ça? »

Thor serra les lèvres, songeur. « Une cour ne concerne pas seulement le couple mais aussi leur famille. C'est très facile pour la personne qui courtise de briser l'honneur du courtisé, et ainsi sa famille. Si l'honneur a été offensé, la seule façon de la rétablir est de demander un prix semblable au prix du sang de la part de celui qui courtise. »

Eh bien, ça faisait du sens, ou pas. « Mais, attends. Je n'ai pas de famille. »

Thor sembla offensé. « Ne sommes-nous pas frères d'armes, Homme de Fer? »

Oh non, Thor ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsque les choses devenaient formelles. « Euh, ouais. Bien sûr que nous le sommes, Thor. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment officiel, non? »

« Je vois. » Thor fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce une autre différence de culture? À Asgard, un groupe de guerriers comme nous, frères d'armes, est considéré comme une famille. »

OK, Tony ne savait pas du tout quoi faire alors il décida de ne pas réfléchir à propos de ça maintenant. « Alors si tu es ma famille… est-ce que ça ne ferait pas de Loki un membre de ma parenté? »

« Certainement pas. » Thor fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi le serait-il? »

Bon, si Tony était relié à Thor, qui était relié à Loki… mais aucun des deux n'étaient vraiment liés, alors peut-être pas. Ça semblait certainement être très compliqué, et donc quelque chose à laquelle penser plus tard. « OK. Et si nous revenions à comment je peux parler à Loki si je n'ai pas son numéro. »

« Eh bien, aussi longtemps que tu ne pense pas menacer la vie de Loki, je peux contacter mon frère, » proposa Thor banalement ; Tony ne pouvait dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

« Euh, je vais y penser, » dit Tony. « Merci mec. » Il tapa l'un des bras massifs de Thor et se rendit à son laboratoire pour penser librement.

/…/

Trois jours plus tard, il se réveilla et trouva un cupcake sur son oreiller. Il était noir avec un insigne argenté de Star Trek sur le dessus – un insigne scientifique et non de commandement.

« Jarvis, » grogna Tony. « Comment Loki peut être au courant que j'aime Star Trek? »

« Je crois que vous l'avez mentionné dans une interview il y a quelques mois, monsieur. » Répondit Jarvis.

OK, bien. Tony regarda le cupcake, le sentit suspicieusement et détecta les distincts, presque évaporés, odeurs de l'alcool et de la menthe, deux des saveurs préférées de Tony. Oh…

Tony leva le cupcake et un petit papier plié fut révélé. Il indiquait la liste complète des ingrédients – apparemment, il y avait des noisettes émiettées, du chocolat noir, de la crème de menthe et un paquet d'autres choses. Tony ne savait pas si c'était une concession face au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ou bien une tentative de rassurer Tony qu'il n'y avait pas de poison à l'intérieur (_malgré que personne ne mettrait le mot poison dans la liste des ingrédients_) ou si c'était plus par rapport aux allergies. Tony n'en avait aucune, mais il avait le sentiment que s'il en avait eu, ce serait une information déjà connue du public.

Un cupcake d'alcoolique avant même que Tony ne soit sorti du lit. Brillant.

« Monsieur — » dit Jarvis lorsque Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais c'était trop tard ; Tony avait pris une belle et grosse bouchée. Et c'était délicieux. Pas trop sucré – Tony n'était pas trop le genre de gars à la dent sucrée – et les noisettes ajoutaient un croquant génial. Le chocolat noir de grande qualité fondait amèrement sur sa langue et il y avait même de la menthe coupée qui haussait la saveur de la crème de menthe. C'était parfait. Tony en voulait plus.

Malheureusement, aucun autre n'apparut du néant ; Tony allait devoir vivre avec le seul qu'il avait. C'était le premier cadeau qu'il reconnaissait vraiment comme un cadeau de cour ; le couteau était beau et Loki l'avait apparemment forgé lui-même ce qui était génial, mais la nourriture faite main était définitivement pour le courtiser, Tony en savait long là-dessus. Il avait lui-même fait de la nourriture pour ses partenaires, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de nourriture – pas comme ça. Une omelette ici et là, bien sûr, du café, des drinks, mais rien de cuisiné. Tony était ravi.

« Tu es de bonne humeur, » commenta Natasha lorsque Tony vint petit-déjeuner ; Tony n'était pas reconnu comme étant un gars du matin.

Il sourit. « J'ai eu un cupcake aujourd'hui. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « D'où? Un seul? Pourquoi tu n'en as pas commandé pour tout le monde? » La question était justifiée; Tony était reconnu pour les cadeaux-surprises qu'il faisait à ses collègues.

« De Loki. » Tony se versa une tasse de café. Après ses mots, tous furent silencieux.

« Il t'a donné un cupcake? » répéta Clint incrédule.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas mangé. » Ajouta Bruce, qui paraissait en début de panique.

Tony les regarda. « Je l'ai mangé et c'était délicieux. »

Le commentaire lui valut une vague de protestations ; il était critiqué pour sa naïveté stupide (_ce qui n'était pas nouveau en fait_) et ses facultés mentales avaient été remises en question. Tony haussa tout simplement les épaules et beurra ses rôties, et rapidement le reste de l'équipe remarqua qu'il ne les écoutait plus.

/…/

Le cadeau suivant de Loki n'apparut pas dans le lit de Tony, Dieu merci, parce que le nouveau cadeau de Tony s'avéra être le Caïd.

Ils étaient dans le séjour, essayant de faire changer d'idée à Steve quant à la nuit de jeu de groupe qu'il voulait vraiment. Une nuit de jeux pour Steve signifiait des jeux de société et peut-être des jeux de cartes ; Tony et Clint en avaient marre et essayaient de le convaincre que les jeux de Xbox pouvaient également occuper une nuit. Natasha sirotait son Cosmopolitain, essayant d'apprendre à Thor la base du style vestimentaire afin qu'il ne porte plus de soie rose, de chandail jaune ou de bas avec ses sandales, et Jane et Bruce remplissaient des grilles de Sudoku. Tony n'avait pas la permission de participer à leurs activités puisqu'il gagnait toujours.

En d'autres mots, c'était une scène plutôt domestique et confortable jusqu'à ce que le Caïd, chef de la mafia et source de problèmes pour plusieurs, apparut sur le tapis, ligoté comme une dinde. Une belle petite boite apparut à côté de sa tête et ils découvrirent plus tard qu'elle était remplie de preuves pour l'emprisonner à jamais.

« Euh, » dis Steve, fixant Fisk, qui était bâillonné et leur jetait un regard noir.

« Peu importe. » Clint s'approcha et poussa l'homme de son pied ; puis il pointa la boite.

« Aucun matériel dangereux détecté, » les informa aussitôt Jarvis.

Haussant les épaules, Clint souleva le couvercle de la boite avec son pied, s'éloignant un peu.

« Mhmhph hm mhphm mph! » dit Fisk furieusement

« La ferme, » répondit Tony. Fisk les emmerdait depuis un moment maintenant : tout le monde savait qu'il était un criminel mais personne ne parvenait à le prouver.

« Oh! » s'exclama Clint, se penchant pour regarder dans la boite. « Regardez ça! » Il prit un paquet de photo et les regarda avant de les tendre à Tony. C'était une série de photos de ce qui semblait visiblement être l'exécution d'un gars quelconque, et Fisk était directement devant.

Avec les yeux grands ouverts, Tony passa au travers des photos puis marcha vers Fisk et enleva son bâillon.

« Mettez-moi dans une putain de prison, putain de merde! » siffla le Caïd.

Tony cligna des yeux. « Quoi? »

« Appelez le SHIELD, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?! »

« Est-ce que mes oreilles me font défaut? » sourit doucement Tony. « Tu veux qu'on appelle le SHIELD? Pour quelle raison? »

« Vous devriez avoir plus de preuves que nécessaire dans cette boite, » siffla Fisk. « Cessez de rigoler Stark, cet enculé a dit que si vous ne m'arrêtiez pas dans une demie heure il allait revenir! »

Tony plissa des yeux. « Quel enculé? » Un conflit entre vilains? Ou juste deux chefs criminels entre lesquels s'était interposé Fisk?

« Ce freak aux yeux verts, » cracha Fisk, ce qui ne les aida pas vraiment, puis Fisk hocha la tête vers Thor. « Son frère. »

Ah.

Bruce explosa soudainement de rire. « Regardez ce que le chat nous a ramené! » s'étouffa-t-il, faisant rire Natasha également.

« Des cupcakes d'abord, puis un chef de la mafia, qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite? » rigola Clint.

Tony soula des yeux. « Très drôle. Jarvis, appelle Fury. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Fisk et sa boite remplie de preuves avaient été débarrassés du séjour par un paquet d'agents du SHIELD, mais pas avant que Tony ait fait une copie de tous les documents, bien sûr ; et Fury ne cessa de leur demander ce qui s'était putain de passé. La discussion ne s'améliora pas lorsque Clint et Natasha continuèrent à rigoler en faisant des blagues à propos de cour et de criminels. Thor n'apprécia pas qu'on traite son frère de criminel – Asgard avait payé les réparations de la ville en envoyant des constructeurs asgardiens et avait offert des compensations pour les vies perdues. Il s'était assuré que les méfaits de son frère soient remboursés au possible. Malgré tout, ça restait un gros bordel.

« Je ne sais pas! » cria finalement Tony. « De la merde! » Sur ce commentaire très mature, il s'enfuit et s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

Il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que Fury et les autres pensaient de Loki et du fait qu'il courtisait Tony. Tony lui-même, il l'admettait sans honte, aimait ça. Loki était clairement attentionné, il avait fait des recherches ; Tony ne racontait pas à tout le monde qu'il aimait Stark Trek et Loki avait clairement fait des recherches sur Star Trek puisqu'il ne lui avait pas fait un insigne de commandant mais bien un insigne de scientifique. Tony ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point Loki pouvait savoir que Fisk était concerné dans sa vie privée, mais il avait clairement choisi quelqu'un qui était important pour lui. Mais pas assez important pour qu'il ait eu envie de le rayer de la carte lui-même. Et Tony était certain que Loki avait pris ces choses en considération parce que les autres vilains/criminels qui énervaient les Avengers étaient plus faciles à attraper que Fisk. De plus, les preuves dans la boite avaient été minutieusement prévues bien avant la capture, encore plus avant les deux dernières semaines, où Tony avait reçu la fleur. C'était clairement un signe prouvant que Loki s'était soucié des détails – pas juste avec la capture de Fisk mais la cour au complet en général. C'était incroyablement flatteur et Tony commençait à prendre les choses bien plus au sérieux.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé que Loki plaisantait ; les réactions de Thor et les informations avaient éloigné toute possibilité de blagues très vite. Mais ce n'était pas comme si lui et Loki s'étaient beaucoup parlé – ouais, il y avait cette conversation dans la tour, mais Loki avait lancé Tony en bas de celle-ci alors il doutait que ça compte pour beaucoup. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, en fait Tony n'avait entendu parler de Loki que par Thor depuis son invasion, alors il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tout ça. Mais visiblement, Loki était sérieux et pensait vraiment à sa proposition de « relation ».

/…/

Les choses se calmèrent après quelques jours alors Tony profita de cette accalmie pour parler à Thor. « Hey mec, » dit-il en prenant place près du dieu, qui était assis à la cuisine pour manger une poptart. « Alors, à propos de cette cour… »

Thor hocha la tête et commença à mâcher plus vite pour pouvoir répondre.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que je suis supposé faire. »

Thor avala sa bouchée. « Que veux-tu dire? »

« Je veux dire, il me donne tous ces cadeaux… Il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire en retour. »

Un immense et éclatant sourire apparut sur le visage de Thor. « Tu acceptes la cour de mon frère? »

« Eh bien, ouais. » Approuva Tony.

Heureux, Thor l'attira dans une puissante accolade. « Je suis très heureux d'apprendre ça. » Il offrit à Tony une poptart. « J'ai toujours pensé que mon frère et toi étiez faits pour vous entendre. »

« Vraiment? » Tony haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi? »

« Vous êtres très similaires en certains points, » répondit Thor, énigmatique. « Et maintenant il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire sauf de continuer à accepter les cadeaux de mon frère. »

Tony mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. « Eh bien, ouais, mais que… qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire et quand dois-je le faire? »

Thor pencha la tête. « Mon frère t'a montré ses talents de forgeron et t'a reconnu comme un guerrier ; il t'a montré ses talents pour ramener de la nourriture et ses aptitudes à capturer un de tes ennemis, sa compréhension du système de justice de Midgard et son support à ta cause. « Ouais, Tony avait remarqué tout ça par lui même, mais c'était étrangement excitant que Thor arrive aux mêmes conclusions. « Il est probable que mon frère continue de te démontrer qu'il mérite d'être ton compagnon. Puis, si tu acceptes le tout, la séduction va commencer. »

« Séduction. » Tony fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est-ce que cela implique vraiment? »

« Ça ressemble vraiment à ce que vous appelez flirter, » expliqua Thor. Ce n'était pas vraiment utile parce que flirter était un autre mot plutôt vague, mais Tony savait déjà un peu mieux ce que c'était.

« Eh bien, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire ensuite, » dit-il à Thor et il devait l'admettre, il avait hâte de voir ça.

/…/

Cinq jours après la capture de Fisk, Tony trouva une mince boite à bijoux noire sur son oreiller. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement et y trouva un bracelet qui ressemblait un peu à un bracelet Shamballa. Tony en avait plusieurs comme ça, mais celui-ci était différent. Les perles étaient grosses et semblaient faites de bois, la palette de couleurs variant entre le brun doré jusqu'à presque noir, et elles étaient gravées d'une écriture que Tony ne reconnaissait pas. Ça semblait ornemental mais également fonctionnel.

« Hey Thor, » appela Tony en entrant dans la cuisine trente minutes plus tard.

« Bonjour Tony, » lança Natasha sarcastiquement.

« Ouais, ouais, bonjour tout le monde. » Tony roula des yeux et ouvrit la boite de bijoux, montrant le bracelet à Thor. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus qu'une simple décoration. »

Thor observa le bracelet, cligna des yeux et se pencha pour mieux regarder. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Clint demanda fort : « Est-ce que c'est le malade qui te donne toujours des cadeaux? »

Tony fronça des sourcils. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

Clint lui jeta un regard noir. « Je vais l'appeler comme je veux merde et je veux savoir pourquoi tu le laisses faire ça. »

« Parce que je le veux? » répondit sèchement Tony. « Ce n'est absolument pas de tes affaires. »

Clint ouvrit la bouche mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, Natasha posa une main sur son bras. « Clint, » dit-elle, « Il a raison. »

Ce qui lui valut un regard sombre. « Tu sais ce qu'il — »

« Oui, je le sais, » l'interrompit-elle calmement. « Mais nous avons eu réparation, et ça fait presque un an. C'est la décision de Tony et même si ses goûts sont plutôt discutables, ce ne sont pas de tes affaires. »

Clint lança un regard très noir à Tony, puis sortit de la cuisine sans mot.

« Je vais lui parler, » dit Steve, attrapant deux bagels avant de suivre leur équipier.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Tony se retourna vers Thor comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Alors? »

« Ça a clairement été enchanté, » lui dit Thor, regardant toujours le bracelet. Il ne le toucha pas, remarqua Tony. « Ça ressemble vraiment à des sorts, la majorité d'entre eux en fait. Je ne les aie jamais vus sous cette forme, et je ne les ai jamais vu ensembles. C'est fascinant. »

Ouais, Tony s'était imaginé que ce devait être quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, il avait bien imaginé que de la magie serait impliquée. « Alors c'est une forme d'enchantement pour toi? Quel genre d'enchantement? »

« Un sort contre les mauvaises intentions » Thor pointa une perle. « Voilà une autre partie du charme. Celle-là contient des mots que je reconnais comme étant un sort de protection, mais je ne suis pas certain duquel. Mes excuses, la magie n'a jamais été un domaine dans lequel j'excelle, » s'excusa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu la patience pour étudier durant de longues périodes. »

« Hmm, » Tony fronça les sourcils. « Mais tout ceux que tu reconnais sont des protections contre quelque chose? »

« Je suis certain. »

« Génial. » Touchant le bracelet pour la première fois, Tony le sortit de sa boite. Il ne ressentit rien en particulier, ça ressemblait à un simple bracelet de perles. Tony le mit et le regarda, tourna son poignet : c'était beau. Il aimait les accessoires, même s'il ne les portait habituellement pas lorsqu'il devait travailler sur son armure dans le laboratoire. « Alors Thor, peux-tu faire de la magie? »

Thor haussa un sourcil. « À l'exception de Mjolnir, tu veux dire? Je peux faire du feu. » Il grimaça, penchant la tête. « Il aura fallu à Loki de nombreuses années et une tonne de patience pour me l'apprendre. »

« Eh bien, vas-y, allume-moi. » Tony tendit le bras qui portait le bracelet.

« Es-tu certain? » Thor fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas sans danger. »

Tony hocha la tête. « Ce sont des sorts de protection, selon toi, ça devrait aller. Allez. »

Avec un soupir, Thor mit ses mains de chaque côté du bras de Tony, directement au-dessus du bracelet. Les doigts écartés, il ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer un sortilège. Au début rien ne se passa puis soudainement une gerbe de feu apparut directement où le bras de Tony se trouvait. Il fut toutefois bloqué par un bouclier invisible qui apparut autour du bras de Tony et le feu disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Souriant, Tony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudainement, il y eut d'autres flammes, vertes cette fois, directement au-dessus du bracelet. En se dissolvant, une note apparut ; Tony tourna instinctivement le bras et l'attrapa. Il le déplia et découvrit des lettres vertes élégantes, de la même main d'écriture que celle des ingrédients du cupcake. _« Ne fait pas ça à nouveau, c'est du gaspillage de bons sortilèges. (Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien fait cette fois, d'une certaine façon j'ai soupçonné que tu ferais ça et j'ai pris mes précautions). »_

Tony ne put retenir un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » demanda curieusement Bruce.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. » Tony cligna un œil, replia la note et la mit dans sa poche. « Super! »

« C'est impressionnant, » lança Thor, du même avis. « Je n'ai jamais vu une protection de ce genre. Changer la forme d'un sort et le garder en fonction prouve à quel point Loki est doué en magie. »

/…/

« Oh, un bijou? » demanda Pepper plus tard cette journée-là, semblant surprise et suspicieuse. Elle savait que Tony revenait directement de son laboratoire pour leur rendez-vous et était consciente que Tony aimerait (_et l'avait fait en de nombreuses occasions_) travailler nu là-dedans s'il n'avait pas besoin de vêtements pour sa propre protection. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Et voilà, la chose gênante à dire à son ex lorsqu'on avait une autre personne en vue. Ils s'étaient séparés onze mois plus tôt – après l'invasion de New York Pepper avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer la peur constante pour la vie de Tony. À vrai dire, ce n'avait pas été totalement une surprise mais ça avait rendu les choses inconfortables pendant un moment.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres malaises depuis et Tony espérait que ça reste ainsi. « Alors, hey, euh. »

Pepper leva une main pour le faire taire, frottant son front de l'autre. « Laisse-moi deviner, tu es dans une nouvelle relation. »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je suis juste… courtisé? »

Les deux sourcils de Pepper se haussèrent brusquement. « Courtisé? »

Tony hocha la tête, pas embarrassé. « Ouais. C'est le mot que Thor utilise, de toute façon. Apparemment, c'est commun à Asgard. »

« Alors, qui est-ce? » Dit Pepper en pointant du menton son bracelet. « Pas ce modèle avec qui tu trainais dans les journaux le mois dernier, elle ne semblait pas trop du style rustique. »

« Non. C'est Loki, en fait. Le frère de Thor, celui de l'invasion? » ajouta-t-il lorsque Pepper ne réagit pas.

Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, ça envahit son visage. « Celui de l'invasion? Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Parce que j'espère que tu te moques de moi Tony. »

Depuis la fin de leur relation, la tolérance de Pepper envers les moqueries de Tony s'était considérablement abaissée. « Non. Je ne plaisante pas – en fait, pas dans ce cas… j'ai peut-être plaisanté lorsque je t'ai dit que j'étais en retard à cause du trafic. Mais c'est seulement parce que — »

« Tony! » Lança Pepper. Lorsqu'il arrêta de parler elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande et longue inspiration. « OK. Je ne vais pas commenter parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, occupons-nous juste des affaires qui sont vraiment de mes affaires, littéralement. »

Ouais, elle n'approuvait pas. Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

/…/

Le prochain objet que Tony reçut de Loki fut une invitation écrite de sa main claire et précise, à l'encre verte sur du papier de grande valeur.

_Tony, _

_Il m'enchanterait de te rencontrer au merveilleux petit café aux coordonnées indiquées ici-bas à cette date et heure. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un endroit privé avec un personnel discret._

_J'espère te voir,_

_Loki_.

Tony aimait tout simplement ça. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, mais il aimait être courtisé ainsi ; il aimait tous les efforts que Loki mettait. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne se présente pas au rendez-vous juste pour ça, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il voulait demander à Loki pourquoi il l'avait choisi lui et il voulait vraiment, vraiment le rencontrer lorsqu'il n'était pas un lunatique déjanté. Ça avait été génial et excitant mais ce n'était pas que du matériel que Loki proposait. Et ce n'était pas le Loki qu'il connaissait ; lorsque Thor parlait de lui (_ce qui arrivait souvent_) il paraissait comme un homme amusant, agaceur, subtile– tout juste le genre de Tony, vraiment.

/…/

Un tas de personnes pensaient probablement que Tony n'avait pas ce genre de problème, mais tout comme les autres, la première rencontre le faisait paniquer.

Il ne savait pas quoi porter.

Tony aimait les vêtements. Il paraissait bien dedans (_et en dehors_) et il avait eu assez de temps pour cacher la lueur de son réacteur arc en dessous. La plupart du temps, il s'habillait seul mais il avait un habilleur personnel qui lui disait quoi porter et allait magasiner pour lui ; surtout pour ses sorties publiques en fait. Quand même, c'était maintenant la soirée avant leur rendez-vouset Tony n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il devait porter alors il appela Louis.

« Un chandail. » Décida aussitôt Louis après que Tony lui ait raconté la situation. « Ou bien un t-shirt et une veste ou une chemise avec ta veste de cuir. »

« Okay, d'accord. » Tony entra dans sa penderie, croyant avoir finalement une idée, mais son cerveau devint soudainement vide à nouveau, parce que sa penderie prenait une pièce au complet et il avait littéralement des centaines de chandails et de t-shirt et de vestes… « … tu dois me donner plus de précision que ça mec, je suis totalement perdu là. »

« OK, la semaine dernière je t'ai acheté cette superbe chemise, elle est noire avec des petits motifs. »

« OK… » Tony se dirigea vers la section des chemises. Il y en avait une vingtaine avec des motifs. « … et? »

« … je jure Tony. Elle a un collet noir et des manches à moitié noires, le reste a des lignes diagonales. Il y a deux poches et les lignes sont diagonales dessus aussi. »

« OK. » Il fallut à Tony le temps de regarder toutes les chemises à motifs jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. « Est-ce que les manches sont courtes? Et tu es certain que ça me va? »

« C'est fait pour être près du corps. » Dis Louis impatiemment. « C'est un rendez-vous non? Fais-moi confiance, tu vas être parfait là-dedans. »

« Seulement ça? » lança Tony.

« Je ne ferai pas de commentaire, petit merdeux. C'est tout? »

Tony grimaça. « Non, quel pantalon? Un jean? Une robe? »

« Des jeans certainement. Va pour quelque chose de décontracté, délavé, possiblement grisâtre. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de trop faire attention, mais tu veux quand même avoir l'air d'avoir attrapé des vêtements au hasard parce que tu ne voulais pas t'en préoccuper. »

« Non, certainement pas. » Dis Tony distraitement, regardant les jeans. « Chaussures? »

« Noires, propres sans être trop pimpants. Et la veste de cuir, tu l'as aussi? »

« Ouais, ouais, merci. »

« Tu vas être parfait. » Le rassurant Louis, puis il raccrocha.

Bien, c'était le but. Tony s'imaginait bien que Loki était intéressé (et Tony voulait vraiment savoir comment c'était arrivé) mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il allait rester ainsi une fois qu'ils se connaîtraient mieux.

/…/

Le jour suivant, Tony était encore plus nerveux même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait porter (et il était tellement sexy là-dedans). Le café que Loki avait choisi n'était pas très loin, Tony avait déjà fait ses recherches sur Google Maps ; il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'une heure pour s'y rendre, même avec de la circulation. Il devait se présenter à trois heures, et vers midi Tony ne put se concentrer suffisamment pour travailler dans son laboratoire. Alors il alla nager dans la piscine, se conditionnant positivement. Après ça, il se sentit mieux. Il s'habilla et mangea un sandwich pour déjeuner – il ne pouvait manger plus en ce moment – et se mit en route.

Même s'il prit son temps, il arriva vingt minutes trop tôt. Il patienta dix minutes dans sa voiture avant d'entrer dans le café. C'était un endroit charmant avec des tables séparées, offrant du café, du thé et des pâtisseries, et apparemment il était attendu. Une serveuse lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit et contourna le comptoir. « Bienvenue, mon nom est Angela, je serai votre serveuse ce soir. Vous êtes attendu ; si vous voulez bien me suivre, monsieur. »

Elle le mena en haut des escaliers et pointa le coin de l'endroit, contre une fenêtre, légèrement reclu. Loki se leva de sa chaise lorsque Tony approcha, lui souriant. « Je me demandais si tu sortirais de cette voiture, » dit-il.

Tony serra les lèvres. « Il y a des règles lorsqu'on arrive trop tôt, tu sais. » Il prit la main offerte de Loki mais, au lieu de la secouer pour une poignée de main amicale, il attira Loki dans une courte étreinte. Pas question d'être si réservés, ils ne faisaient pas des affaires, merci. C'était un rendez-vous.

Loki haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas très bon avec les règles. » Il tira la chaise de Tony, une qui lui permettait de voir toute la pièce incluant les escaliers et la fenêtre. C'était définitivement la chaise que Tony aurait choisie s'il avait eu le choix.

« Ouais, je sais. » Sourit Tony, regardant Loki prendre place en angle par rapport à lui. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche et une veste mauve foncée qui était délicieuse sur lui. « Tu es beau. »

« Merci. » Sourit Loki, semblant apprécier le commentaire. « Toi aussi. Très beau en fait. Voudrais-tu du café? » Il offrit à Tony le menu. « J'ai demandé un pot de _Alice Estate Peaberry_, mais tu peux commander autre chose. »

Du café fancy, parfait. « Non, pas nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de celui-là, j'aimerais bien l'essayer. »

« Super. » Loki lui sourit à nouveau ; il n'arrêtait pas de le faire. Tony fut quand même surpris. « As-tu faim? »

« Pas maintenant, merci. Mais j'ai vu que quelque chose arrivait par contre. » Répondit Tony, remarquant qu'Angela montait les escaliers avec un plateau contenant un pot de café, deux tasses et un plateau remplis de pâtisseries.

« Oui. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai une faiblesse pour les délices Midgardiens, » dit Loki. « Merci, Angela. » Il attendit que la serveuse soit partie avant de leur servir du café, la voix un peu plus basse. « Je n'étais pas certain si tu allais venir. »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Sérieux, tu as fait tant d'efforts pour les cadeaux. Bien sûr que j'allais venir. Je serais venu même si je n'étais pas intéressé. »

Loki le regarda. « Mais tu es intéressé. »

« Ouais, » sourit Tony. « Je le suis. Même si je dois dire, je me demande pourquoi tu l'es. Je veux dire, ça sort un peu de nulle part. »

« Ouais, j'imagine. » Loki pencha la tête. « D'un autre côté, pas vraiment. J'ai plutôt apprécié de te rencontrer. »

Les deux sourcils de Tony se haussèrent brusquement. « Sérieusement? Parce que ça n'a pas trop bien été pour toi. »

Loki secoua la main pour chasser le commentaire. « Oui, oui, certainement, mais je suis certain que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour dire que c'était pour le mieux. »

« Définitivement. » Tony haussa sa tasse pour un toast. Il devait l'admettre, il était plutôt impressionné que Loki l'admette si facilement et sans gêne.

Loki répondit au toast avant de continuer. « Même là, je t'ai trouvé fascinant. Lorsque je suis revenu à Midgard, j'ai décidé d'en savoir plus sur toi. »

« Cool. » Souris Tony. Il pouvait honnêtement dire que personne n'avait jamais été impressionné par quelqu'un le menaçant, ou par lui étant un petit arrogant péteux.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu? »

« Eh bien, honnêtement, si tu m'avais demandé un rendez-vous avant toute cette histoire de cour, je ne serais probablement pas venu. Je veux dire, que toi tu viennes ici semble plutôt désespéré. »

Loki plissa du nez, pas d'accord ; peut-être que Tony allait en savoir plus. Il était particulièrement intéressé à savoir pourquoi Asgard avait payé les réparations à sa place et ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre Loki et sa famille, parce que Thor ne leur disait rien.

Haussant les épaules pour signifier qu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage de détails, Tony continua. « Thor parle beaucoup de toi et j'étais curieux, mais oui, toute cette histoire d'invasion n'était pas trop sexy. Mais tu as commencé cette histoire de cadeaux et ça a changé ma perception. »

« En quoi? » demanda curieusement Loki ; il y avait cette petite courbe de ses lèvres qu'il tentait d'effacer.

« Le cupcake. » Répondit directement Tony. « Le truc de Star Trek. Tu as définitivement fait des recherches. »

Loki haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment? C'est pour ça que tu es là? »

« Non – C'est quand je me suis assis et que j'ai commencé à porter attention. Le couteau était cool mais le cupcake a tout changé. Et Fisk était plutôt génial aussi, et le bracelet. » Tony le portait ce soir, en fait. « Ce qui me rappelle, qu'est-ce que tous les enchantements signifient? » demanda-t-il en tendant le bras pour faire apparaître le bracelet.

Loki prit la main de Tony et l'approcha, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de sa paume « Ils sont tous basés sur le même enchantement avec quelques variations spécialisées. » Il commença en pointant une perle après l'autre. « Sort d'amour, téléportation ou invocation sans permission, contrôle de la pensée et pensée suggérée, poisons, malédictions générales qui interviennent avec le corps, flammes ensorcelées, traçage et sors d'espionnage, sors d'aspiration de la vitalité. Mais toutes protègent en général contre les malédictions. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. « Génial. Tu dois m'expliquer comment ça fonctionne. »

« C'est de la magie très compliquée, » lui dit Loki. « Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes. »

« Ouais, Thor a dit qu'apparemment tu as inventé un moyen de mettre des enchantements sous forme de gravure. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Je m'ennuyais, et j'ai longtemps été ennuyé par l'inefficacité des longs sortilèges ou des runes compliquées. Tous les deux demandaient du temps et de la patience, ce qui était souvent impossible à obtenir. »

Ah, un homme semblable à Tony. « C'est généralement ainsi que les inventions fonctionnent. En fait, ça, et j'aime jouer avec les attentes des gens. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire. Loki tenait toujours la main de Tony, remarqua-t-il, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Se penchant un peu, Tony sourit. « Alors, comment trouves-tu Midgard? »

« Certains aspects sont plutôt fascinants, » répondit Loki, son regard s'attardant sur Tony d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute.

Tony lécha ses lèvres et se pencha un peu plus ; Loki lécha les siennes aussi, ses yeux s'attardant sur Tony et il pensa que ça allait arriver maintenant, ils allaient – Loki cligna des yeux et se retira, semblant réticent. « Nous ne devrions pas, » soupira-t-il, attirant le plateau contenant les pâtisseries vers lui. « Pâtisseries? »

Tony fronça des sourcils, par heureux du tout. « Pourquoi? »

« Ce n'est pas correct. » Loki ne sembla pas heureux non plus mais déterminé. « Pas pour le premier rendez-vous. »

Putain d'Ases trop corrects. Tony soupira. « Très bien. Donne-moi une de ces choses, alors. Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« J'aime ceux-là, » dit Loki, pointant d'un doigt une longue pâtisserie jaune. « Ce sont des Battenberg. »

Tony prit une bouchée et grimaça. « C'est un peu trop sucré pour moi, pour être honnête. » Il en avait essayé beaucoup. Marzipan, éponges sucrées et tout ce qui se trouvait entre? Trop sucré.

« Plus pour moi. » Loki haussa les épaules et mangea le reste. « Essaie ça alors » Il pointa une petite pâtisserie en forme de tartelette. La pâte était feuilletée et à l'intérieur il y avait une crème légère, du mascarpone avec de la crème peut-être, légèrement aromatisée de vanille et d'amandes finement hachées. Ça ressemblait davantage à Tony.

« Alors, tu es venu ici avant, j'imagine? » demanda Tony lorsque Loki lui suggéra une autre pâtisserie, cette fois-ci parfumée au chocolat noir et à l'orange.

Loki hocha la tête. « J'ai exploré la ville. J'aime ce café. »

« Seulement cette ville ou as-tu été ailleurs aussi? » Tony aimait New York mais Midgard avait de nombreuses places géniales à visiter.

« Majoritairement, » répondit Loki. « Mais j'ai été à Shanghai. »

« Ohhh, Shanghai. Bel endroit, n'est-ce pas? »

Loki hocha la tête. « Ouais. J'aime voir à quel point Midgard est pressée ; tout bouge. » Grimaça-t-il. « Asgard est si stagnant, ça me rend malade. »

« Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Tony, d'accord. « Si tu aimes les endroits vivants, tu devrais aller à Tokyo. »

Supportant sa tête de sa main, Loki se pencha un peu, un sourire léger aux coins de ses lèvres. « Dis-m'en plus. »

Ils parlèrent de Tokyo d'abord, puis d'autres endroits où Tony avait été ; finalement, Loki commença à parler d'endroits dans les autres royaumes qu'il avait appréciés. Tony était très curieux et perdit complètement la notion du temps – ils commandèrent des sandwichs, plus de café et de pâtisseries et soudainement le téléphone de Tony sonna et il réalisa qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors. Ils se tenaient toujours la main. Ça devait être l'un des rendez-vous de Tony les plus chastes et innocents depuis qu'il avait treize ans, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il passerait un si bon moment.

« Désolé, » s'excusa Tony avant de répondre au téléphone. « Oui Steve? »

« _Tony, où es-tu? »_

« Quoi, je ne peux pas sortir sans qu'on me surveille? Je le promets, je suis un grand garçon Steve. » Tony roula des yeux vers Loki, qui haussa un sourcil.

« _Je sais ça, c'est juste... Il est presque neuf heures et personne ne savait où tu étais, nous étions inquiets._ »

Neuf? Putain de merde, ils étaient ici depuis six heures?! Wow. « Mon rendez-vous se passe bien. »

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Steve n'assimile l'information. « _Tu es dans un rendez-vous?_ » Il semblait embarrassé. « _Wow, désolé. Alors j'imagine que tu ne viendras pas ce soir, désolé._ »

Tony jeta un regard vers Loki, certain de ne pas avoir de sexe ce soir. « Non, je vais être là bientôt. » Loki hocha la tête et ils partagèrent un sourire résigné.

« _Oh? »_ Steve semblait surpris. « _Eh bien, OK. Alors, tu ne passerais pas par une pizzeria par hasard? Thor et moi sommes en train de mourir de faim._ »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ouais, je peux emmener de la pizza. »

_« Cool, merci. On se voit bientôt alors? »_

« Ouais, à plus. » Tony raccrocha et haussa les épaules vers Loki.

Loki haussa naturellement un sourcil. « Tu as des pizzas à livrer, si j'ai bien compris? »

« Ouais. » Tony haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Alors écoute, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir aujourd'hui. »

Ce qui lui valut un sourire. « Moi aussi. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. »

Oh, toutes les répliques cochonnes mais légèrement méchantes que Tony se retint de dire. « Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro maintenant? »

Loki serra les lèvres. « Pas maintenant, j'en ai bien peur, mais bientôt. »

Tony fit la moue. « Vraiment? »

« Non. » Loki se pencha assez pour que Tony sente sa respiration sur ses lèvres. « Nous osons bien assez comme ça. » Il serra la main de Tony pour ajouter de l'emphase à ses paroles.

Avec un soupir, Tony abandonna. « Très bien. Mais bientôt. » Son téléphone vibra sur la table, attirant leur attention – c'était un message texte contenant les sortes de pizza que voulaient Steve et Thor. Pour une certaine raison, il y avait cinq pizzas alors Tony suspecta que quelques autres personnes se soient découvert une faim subite.

Ils se séparèrent ; Loki embrassa le dos de la main de Tony. Des sourcils haussés et la courbe de ses lèvres révélèrent à Tony que c'était une autre chose qu'il ne devait pas faire. Tony se sentit étrangement heureux lorsqu'il quitta, mais se retint de galoper de joie.

Une heure plus tard, il était de retour à la tour, reçu par des applaudissements et sifflements – les applaudissements pour la pizza, les sifflements pour son apparence. « Tu as été jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas? » commenta Natasha avec un regard appréciateur.

Tony haussa les sourcils. « Tu dois demander? » Il ouvrit les bras, puis tourna. « Allez, je suis superbe. »

« Bien sûr. » Approuva-t-elle.

« J'dois dire que j'suis d'accord, » dit Clint, passant un bras autour des épaules de Tony. « Et je suis très heureux que tu aies arrêté ces choses bizarres avec l'emmerdeur. »

Il fallut un moment à Tony pour comprendre. Lorsqu'il le fit, il fronça des sourcils. « Je n'ai rien arrêté – En fait, le rendez-vous était justement avec lui. »

Clint fronça à son tour, son bras glissant des épaules de Tony. « Sérieusement? Tu fais toujours ça? Quel est le putain de problème avec toi? »

« Tant de choses… » Tony roula des yeux. « Et putain je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi. »

« Non, mais sérieusement, Tony, » dit Bruce. « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? »

Tony roula des yeux, prit sa propre pizza de la pile en réalisant qu'il n'aurait pas un seul instant de calme avec les autres. « Il est intéressé, je suis intéressé. Tu sais, la même raison pour laquelle tout le monde va à un rendez-vous? Et j'en ai assez de parler, profitez de vos pizzas. »

* * *

_La Partie 2 arrive mercredi prochain, le temps de la bêta-corriger :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire et commenter, c'est super apprécié._

_À plus :)_


	2. Partie 2 de 3

**Merci à** : **Claire Obscur,** _Jilie084, _**Park Jun Jie**_**,** __yaoi-chan-powa_**, ****Mikan - Ichigo Hime** ,_OokamiAmaterasu99_, **Fufu77,** _Jess78_, **Yume-Cry**, _shelldrick_, **SophiePieri,** _Sarah d'Émeraude_, **Nympha-San**, _Fulmen_, **fanfics-mangas62**, _Miss-Gaeilge-Dia, _**Ecnerrolf,** _Kaori Jade,_ **Amako-sama,** _Sirako, _**AlwenaRin, **_Gallifrey221B, _**Luffynette** d'avoir ajouté cette fiction dans vos favoris ou vos follows.

**Merci tout particulier à** : **Mikan - Ichigo Hime, **_Luffynette, _**Amako-sama, **_Fufu77,_ **Helena,** _Ecnerrolf, _**Kaori Jade,** _Shinobu77_ et **Sarah d'Émeraude** d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Je suis très contente que cette nouvelle traduction vous plaise bien que le mérite revienne entièrement à Melonbutterfly. Vos reviews sont très appréciées.

* * *

**Disclamer : **Cette fiction a été écrite par **_Melonbutterfly_** qui l'a postée sur Ao3. Je ne suis que la traductrice et j'ai obtenu son accord pour la traduction.

**Note de LEM :** Un_** super-méga-énorme**_ merci aux personnes qui ont écrit des commentaires, et à ceux et celles qui ont mis en follow et favori cette fiction. J'ai été énormément surprise par le nombre de lecteurs et très heureuse que cette traduction vous plaise :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie autant que la première :)

**N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs de traduction, de correction ou d'expression, j'apprécie toujours ce genre de commentaire. Merci :)**

* * *

**Partie 2 de 3**

Deux jours après le rendez-vous, Tony reçut une petite mais longue boite couverte de velours rouge avec des symboles dorés dessus. Tony l'ouvrit et découvrit deux boulles noires, toutes deux entourées par un nœud rouge. Il y avait une note sur le dessus de la boite, disant simplement : _ouvrir dans un grand espace._

Excité et curieux, Tony courut malgré son réveil embrumé sans se soucier de son petit-déjeuner – ses amis avaient, ces derniers temps, tendance à ruiner tout ce qui le rendait heureux. Au lieu de ça, il alla directement à son laboratoire et, avec l'aide de DUM-E, nettoya un grand espace sur le sol. Ils nettoyèrent la moitié de son lab en fait. Puis il s'installa dans l'espace libéré, sortit l'une des balles de la boite – elle était dure et douce mais semblait être faite de velours noir. Tony la mit dans sa paume – la note ne disait pas que c'était dangereux alors ça devait aller – et tira sur le nœud.

La soie rouge se dénoua facilement et au début, rien ne se passa, la balle resta dans sa paume mais alors ça commença à, faute de meilleurs mots, fondre. Elle ne changea pas de température, elle ne fit que fondre dans la paume de Tony, puis glissa entre ses doigts jusqu'au sol en un long filet. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace sur la main de Tony sauf les derniers picotements d'un objet se faufilant entre ses doigts, puis atterrit sans bruit sur le sol où la « balle » commença à s'étaler sur le sol comme du liquide, formant des lignes et des symboles jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle magique d'un mètre et demi de diamètre prenne forme sur le sol, au centre duquel Tony s'installa.

Tony regarda autour, puis sortit du cercle. Rien ne se passa. Il le regarda, puis Jarvis chercha sur internet pour identifier les symboles et il prit une photo que Tony fit imprimer; il avait l'impression que Jarvis ne trouverait pas grand-chose, sinon rien, et chercha plutôt Thor.

Il le trouva encore à la cuisine, grignotant des poptarts avec Bruce, qui buvait du thé.

« Hey mec, » dit Tony, se glissant sur le banc à côté de Thor. « Tu as un instant? »

« Bien sûr! » dit Thor avec joie.

« Cool. » Tony lui glissa la photo. « Qu'est-ce? »

Thor n'eut besoin que de regarder la photo qu'un instant. « Quoi, un cercle de téléportation! L'as-tu fait? Est-ce que mon frère t'a donné la magie pour le faire? »

« Mon pote, je suis flatté de la confiance que tu as en moi, mais non. Loki l'a fait, c'est sorti d'un genre de balle emballée. Je l'ai déballée et c'est arrivé. »

Thor haussa les sourcils. « Un outil de téléportation portable? Mon frère se surpasse. C'est incroyablement impressionnant! »

Tony ne put retenir un sourire fier, comme s'il avait un quelconque lien avec ça – mais il était celui qui avait obtenu le cadeau alors ça devait signifier quelque chose, non? « Alors comment ça fonctionne? »

« Il devrait y avoir un autre cercle pour recevoir ce que tu souhaites transporter. » Lui dit Thor. « Et si les cercles sont portables, il devrait y avoir un moyen de lui redonner sa forme portable de base – c'est une chose qui pourrait être utile à long terme et, connaissant mon frère, il ne donnerait pas un tel cadeau à moins qu'il ne soit parfait. »

Alors il y avait un peu de mystère là-dedans aussi; Tony aimait ça. Avec un long _hum_ songeur, il se leva mais avant de partir, Bruce l'arrêta. « Hey, Tony, attends. »

Haussant les sourcils, Tony se retourna les bras croisés. Si c'était un autre _comment peux-tu ne pas être effrayé, je suis si déçu/dégouté_, il allait crier.

« Écoute, je veux m'excuser. » Dis Bruce.

Peut-être pas. Tony décroisa ses bras. « OK. »

« Je réalise que ce ne sont pas mes affaires avec qui tu sors et je n'ai pas été très juste ces derniers temps, alors je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je devrais être plus attentif, alors je vais essayer d'être un ami à partir de maintenant. »

Tony sourit doucement. « C'est OK mec. On est des potes de science pour toujours, non? »

Bruce retourna le sourire. « Ouais. »

Il y eut un silence étrange jusqu'à ce que Tony soupire et roule des yeux. « Très bien, d'accord. Accolade de potes de science? » Il ouvrit les bras et lui et Bruce s'enlacèrent. Banner était très _enlaçable_, Tony appréciait ça d'un gars. Ou d'une fille. Tony ne se souciait pas trop de tout ce qu'une accolade pouvait impliquer.

De retour à son laboratoire, se sentant mieux et mangeant une poptart que Thor lui avait donné pour _provision_, Tony déballa la seconde balle quelques mètres plus loin du premier cercle et la regarda glisser sur le sol, faisant un second cercle avec les mêmes proportions que le premier. Ses symboles et ses formes étaient presque les mêmes sauf quelques variations dans le cercle concentrique le plus éloigné.

Tony mit un livre dans le premier cercle de téléportation et recula, mais rien ne se produisit. « Euh, OK. Activation? »

Et sans aucune fanfare, soudainement le livre se retrouva dans le second cercle au lieu du premier.

« Vraiment, c'est juste ça? »

Ensuite, Tony plaça une chaise dans le cercle et dit _activation_ à nouveau ; la chaise et le livre échangèrent de place. Tony ne croyait pas que c'était la façon de l'utiliser, selon Thor il y en avait un qui envoyait et l'autre qui recevait, mais clairement ces cercles ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Tony sortit le livre du cercle et dit _activation_ à nouveau ; la chaise apparut dans le premier cercle. Il essaya encore quelques fois et visiblement, les cercles allaient dans les deux sens. Génial.

Tony s'amusa un peu, se transportant ici et là plusieurs fois – il ne ressentait rien, c'était parfaitement doux, s'il ne le savait pas, il croirait que rien ne se passait. Puis il essaya de comprendre comment remettre les cercles dans leur forme initiale.

Au début, il essaya avec des mots mais ça ne sembla pas fonctionner, alors il commença à regarder les symboles de plus près. Ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment parce qu'il ne connaissait aucun des symboles et internet n'était pas utile non plus – Jarvis avait trouvé des symboles qui semblaient similaires mais c'était plutôt nébuleux et pas du tout utile en bout de ligne.

Un peu perdu, Tony examina les rubans, mais il n'y avait aucune indication non plus. Il ne pouvait même pas les différencier. Ensuite, il regarda la note mais elle ne contenait aucun indice. Enfin, il examina la boite. Il y avait deux courbes sur la soie rouge, parfaites pour les balles, et Tony toucha le premier trou. Et, soudainement, le cercle commença à tourner comme un vortex, se retirant de lui-même du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une balle noire. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, un des rubans tourna et s'enroula autour de celle-ci, produisant un nœud parfait à nouveau. Souriant, Tony pressa le second trou et la même chose se produisit avec le second cercle. Il ramassa les balles et les remis dans la boite.

C'était l'un des cadeaux les plus géniaux qu'il avait reçus, et il allait certainement retourner la faveur. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ce ne soit pas de cette façon que les choses fonctionnassent ; Loki le recouvrait de cadeaux et Tony _devait_ faire quelque chose pour lui.

Mais quoi? Ça devait définitivement être quelque chose de technologique, parce qu'il était bon à ça et comme Loki lui avait donné deux cadeaux magiques jusqu'à présent, c'était la chose à laquelle il excellait le plus. Probablement pour démontrer comment il était bon à quelque chose, mais il devait certainement y avoir autre chose – le bracelet était pour la protection et les artefacts de téléportation étaient tout simplement géniaux. Mais tous les cadeaux de Loki étaient recouverts d'une seconde signification, alors Tony devait utiliser son cerveau un peu.

Il y pensa toute la journée — Loki était un homme manuel, sexy comme l'enfer, facilement ennuyé. Il aimait les délices sucrés et les choses inhabituelles – La description de Tokyo l'avait fasciné et Tony prévoyait certainement l'y emmener bientôt. La solution la plus visible serait un genre de téléphone mobile, mais certainement pas un téléphone normal.

Ne sachant pas encore quoi faire précisément, Tony prit un StarkPhone et commença à travailler dessus, ajoutant des options que Loki aimerait selon lui – connexion satellite, quelques cartes d'endroits géniaux, des jeux, des choses comme ça. Il créa aussi un programme ressemblant vaguement à la fonction de recherche de Jarvis pour que Loki puisse utiliser la photo de quelque chose pour trouver ce que c'est – ce n'était pas tant innovateur, des choses comme ça existait déjà plus ou moins, mais quand même.

Il n'était pas entièrement satisfait lorsqu'il cessa de travailler pour la nuit. C'était super, mais il manquait la partie géniale. C'était peut-être vain, mais Tony voulait que son cadeau soit à couper le souffle, comme ceux de Loki.

L'épiphanie vint au courant de la nuit ; Tony se réveilla à trois heures du matin avec l'idée parfaite. Loki faisait de la magie, alors un détecteur de magie ne serait pas utile, mais il y avait visiblement une différence entre de la magie normale, et de la magie avec des intentions mauvaises. Le feu qu'avait utilisé Thor lorsqu'il voulait essayer le bracelet n'avait actionné aucune des perles du bracelet, Loki lui avait dit que c'était parce que Thor n'avait pas de vraies méchantes intentions envers lui. Et Tony avait une panoplie de résultats d'analyse de magie0, quelques-unes de piètres qualités venant de Loki, mais un tas d'autres analysés sur des ennemis des Avengers lors d'attaques cette dernière année. Il avait des programmes permettant de trouver des similarités entre les magies mais aucun programme pour détecter la magie faite pour blesser. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une différence entre les deux.

Tony voulait vraiment sautiller de joie maintenant, réveiller Thor et lui demander d'invoquer son feu pour le comparer et créer un scanner qui ne briserait pas lorsque Thor ferait sa magie. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée par contre puisque Thor aimait dormir. Mais Tony avait ses super cercles de téléportation et il les avait déjà scannés; c'était en fait la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de les analyser proprement, scanner en combat était moins sensible et moins précis que dans son laboratoire, avec tout son équipement. Les vilains n'avaient habituellement pas la courtoisie d'apparaitre dans le lab et donner l'opportunité à Tony de les analyser correctement.

Tony se leva et ne se préoccupa pas de s'habiller avant de descendre au lab et commencer à travailler sur le scanner qu'il allait intégrer au cellulaire de Loki. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal à faire des scanners plus petits; bien sûr il en avait un peu mais c'était davantage ennuyant que difficile à faire. Tout d'abord, il ajusta les scanners et s'occupa ensuite de les rapetisser. Le StarkPhone n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour l'optimisation, enfin, pas celui de Loki après que Tony l'ait amélioré, alors Tony se demanda s'il devait faire un nouveau modèle et intégrer le scanner. Il avait besoin d'une forme particulière pour l'intégrer tout en restant le plus plat possible.

« Monsieur, Dr Banner souhaite vous parler, » dit Jarvis, tirant Tony de sa folie scientifique.

« Euh? » Il leva la tête, clignant des yeux. Il s'avéra que Bruce était en face de sa porte, cognant répétitivement sur le verre lorsqu'il vit que Tony le remarqua.

« Silence, » ordonna Tony et Jarvis éteignit la musique. Se sentant encore engourdi, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Hey mec, quoi de neuf? »

« Il est six heures du soir et personne ne t'a vu de la journée, j'ai supposé que tu faisais un marathon de science et que tu n'avais pas mangé de la journée. » Bruce haussa un sourcil.

Tony sourit avec amusement. « Je suis un génie, Brucie baby, je m'amuse comme je peux. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais les génies ont besoin de gaz, je t'ai fait à manger, allez. » Bruce prit le bras de Tony et le fit sortir du laboratoire. Stark protesta faiblement mais ne mit pas un gros effort à retourner au lab; il savait qu'il devait manger quelque chose. Après tout, il était debout depuis quinze heures à fonctionner à cent pour cent.

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé, enfoui dans la science, » dit Bruce en guidant Tony vers la cuisine, où l'équipe était attablée, attendant les deux gros plats de lasagne que Steve sortait du four.

« Whooo, bel ensemble, j'aime les jambes. » Dis Clint, regardant les jambes de Tony. Tout ce qu'il portait était son ensemble de sommeil, c'est à dire des boxers et un t-shirt.

Tony haussa à répétition les sourcils et étendit ses jambes, une main sur la hanche.

« Oui, très sexy, » dit Bruce en poussant Tony vers une chaise, une main dans son dos.

« Où étais-tu toute la journée? » demanda Natasha lorsque Tony fut assis.

« Science, » fut tout ce que répondit Tony.

Elle roula des yeux. « Ouais, j'avais deviné. Que faisais-tu? »

« Quelque chose de génial? » demanda Clint, se reculant lorsque Steve mit une assiette de lasagne devant lui. « Merci, mec. »

« Mon pote, tout ce que je fais est génial, » répondit directement Tony. Il fixa Steve et les autres, « Merci bébé, je mourrais de faim sans toi. »

Steve roula des yeux. « Crois-moi, j'en suis conscient. »

« Alors, c'est quoi? » demanda Natasha impatiemment. « Vas-tu nous dire ce que tu faisais? »

C'était soit ça (répondre à l'espionne entraînée à obtenir des réponses) ou brûler sa langue en enfouissant une bouchée pleine de lasagne chaude, et Tony espéra finalement pouvoir utiliser sa langue bientôt. « Je fais quelque chose pour Loki. Ce qui me rappelle, Thor, je vais avoir besoin de toi bientôt. »

Thor, qui n'était pas trop affecté par la chaleur de la nourriture, avala sa bouchée. « J'en serais heureux mon ami. À quoi puis-je t'être utile? »

« Tu dois faire ton truc de feu encore, » répondit Tony. « Devant mes scanners. »

« Bien sûr. » Thor hocha la tête. « Quand tu veux. »

« Alors, » dit Clint, la voix plus basse. « Tu es sérieux à propos de ça? »

Tony le regarda calmement. « Je suis en tout cas intéressé. »

Clint hocha la tête, son regard fixé sur sa lasagne, jouant avec sa fourchette. « Alors je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux à propos de ça. Mais tu es mon ami et j'ai confiance en toi, tu dois savoir ce que tu fais. »

« Merci mec. » Tony frotta le mollet de Clint avec son pied. « J'apprécie. »

/…/

Après le diner, Tony attira Thor dans le laboratoire et lui fit invoquer du feu plusieurs fois – en premier pour son scanner et puis, après l'avoir recalibré pour analyser la différence avec la magie malicieuse, pour essayer ledit scanner amélioré. Ils travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit; Thor démontrait une tonne de patience pour ce qui devait lui être ennuyeux, Tony lui en était reconnaissant. Vers une heure du matin, Tony décida que c'était le temps de laisser partir Thor et ils allèrent au lit. Tony croyait en avoir assez mais il travaillait depuis vingt-deux heures sans sommeil et savait qu'il fallait dormir pour améliorer sa condition physique un peu faible actuellement.

Le lendemain matin, il repassa sur le travail fait la veille, puis attira à nouveau Thor pour ses scanner – malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune magie malicieuse à essayer, mais Tony avait déjà des scanners qui s'éteignaient lorsque de la magie maléfique se faisait sentir (ou n'importe quel genre de magie) alors il avait confiance en ceux-ci.

Finalement, le génial StarkPhone modifié de Loki était terminé. Maintenant, Tony devait le lui donner et l'opportunité arriva lorsque Loki lui envoya une nouvelle invitation ; un rendez-vous pour un diner cette fois-ci. Tony ne se préoccupa pas de ses vêtements cette fois; il appela directement Louis. L'appel se termina en un t-shirt près du corps rouge, une veste noire et des jeans. Il était beau, se dit-il à lui-même.

/…/

Il rencontra Loki aux coordonnées indiquées où se dressait un steak house raffiné — Tony n'avait jamais cru que Loki prendrait un steak house mais il était ravis. Encore plus parce qu'il était délectable; il portait un ensemble avec chemise blanche qui accentuait sa silhouette mince. Tony ne put s'en empêcher, il posa une main sur la taille de Loki après que le dieu lui ait fait un baisemain pour l'accueillir – il parvint à s'empêcher de l'embrasser mais il frotta tout de même sa joue contre la sienne. Au début, Loki sembla surpris du geste puis il rit, posa une main sur celle de Tony et ne l'enleva pas.

« Tu es heureux de me voir, » commenta-t-il, semblant ravi.

« Eh bien, ouais. » Tony haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne l'es pas? »

« Oh, très certainement. » Loki sourit avant de tirer la main de Tony, gardant leurs doigts entrelacés tout en le guidant dans le Steakhouse. Il réserva une table pour deux, recluse encore une fois.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda Loki lorsqu'ils furent assis à leur table.

« Bien, toi? »

« Je vais bien. »

Ils cessèrent de parler un instant lorsqu'ils regardèrent le menu; après avoir commandé leur repas, Tony mit une main sur sa nuque et se pencha un peu. « Merci pour les artefacts de téléportation, ils sont géniaux. »

Loki sourit. « J'ai supposé que tu aimerais avoir l'opportunité de voyager instantanément vers un endroit différent. As-tu déjà compris comment le sort fonctionnait? »

« Comment activer les cercles? Ouais. Ce n'était pas difficile, en fait. »

« Non. » Le sourire sur le visage de Loki s'agrandit, semblant presque pervers. « Les cercles de téléportation ne sont pas si utiles si tu dois emmener toi-même les balles là où tu veux aller d'abord, n'est-ce pas? »

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il y a un moyen d'envoyer les cercles à n'importe quel endroit où je veux aller? »

« Oui. » Le sourire de Loki ne put être plus grand à ce moment. « Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Je suis certain que tu vas trouver. »

Ouais, Tony avait déjà quelques idées. « Super. Et hey, bonnes nouvelles, tout le monde s'est calmé. Ils ne sont pas complètement d'accord pour nous mais au moins ils ont accepté les choses maintenant. »

« Je suis heureux d'entendre ça. » Loki le pensait vraiment et Tony put le voir. Il lui avait parlé des inquiétudes de son équipe à propos de toute cette histoire de cour ; ça l'avait dérangé, même s'il ne voulait pas que ça l'affecte.

Leur entrée arriva ; Loki avait commandé du bacon canadien et Tony avait demandé un cocktail de crevettes géantes. Les deux étaient délicieux – ils partagèrent, offrant à l'autre des bouchées sur leur propre fourchette comme n'importe quel couple en plein flirt. Leurs repas principaux étaient simples ; ils avaient commandé du steak pour deux, et un peu de saumon Norvégien parce que Loki aimait le saumon et il était un dieu nordique avec un appétit semblable à Thor, alors il mangeait pour deux. Pour dessert, ils prirent du gâteau mousse au chocolat, un assortiment de baies et de café, puis un plateau de fromages, et ensuite un assortiment de sorbets parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas le choix de s'en aller lorsque le Steakhouse approcha de sa fermeture, Tony se sentait si rassasié qu'il pouvait à peine se lever, il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et il ne voulait pas partir.

Loki marcha avec lui vers sa voiture, puis demanda à Tony de façon très formelle s'il acceptait sa cour.

Tony haussa un sourcil. « Oui. J'imagine que c'est un genre de truc officiel parce que je crois assez évident que je suis intéressé. »

Au lieu de répondre, Loki prit le visage de Tony en coupe et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Pendant une seconde, Tony fut surpris mais il répondit rapidement à l'échange, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki et embrassant avec avidité. Le dieu goûtait le café et le sorbet et sa langue était douée; elle envoya des frissons glacés le long du dos de Tony avant qu'il ne le touche directement. Sans surprise, les choses se réchauffèrent très rapidement ; Tony poussa Loki contre sa voiture et plaqua son corps contre le sien, appréciant que Loki le laisse faire.

Mais rapidement il fit un bruit de gorge et mit sa main sur le torse de Tony, le repoussant gentiment. Il respirait fort, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre sans pareil; Tony aimait être celui qui avait provoqué un tel désordre. « Nous ne pouvons pas. » Dis Loki et il fallut quelques secondes à Tony avant d'assimiler les mots.

Lorsqu'il comprit il soupira, résigné. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à inciter les autres à avoir du sexe lorsque ce n'étaient pas eux qui initiaient les choses. Et Loki semblait plutôt enthousiaste mais il y avait visiblement des règles très strictes à propos de toute cette histoire de cour.

Avec regret il recula, passa ses doigts au travers de ses cheveux et prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer. « OK. Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir ton numéro maintenant? Et ça me rappelle quelque chose, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié! » Tony fouilla dans ses poches et sortit le téléphone cellulaire de Loki. « Tiens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. »

« Un StarkPhone? » Loki semblait complètement surpris. « Merci. »

« Il est modifié. J'ai supposé que tu avais déjà un cellulaire alors j'ai spécialisé celui-ci pour toi. » Tony sourit. « Ça détecte la magie. La magie avec de mauvaises intentions. »

Les deux sourcils de Loki se haussèrent brusquement. « Seulement la mauvaise magie? Comment as-tu — »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu de nombreuses occasions d'analyser de la mauvaise magie. Et puis Thor a fait le truc du feu et à partir de là, les choses étaient plutôt simples. » Plus ou moins. Pour lui. Il était un génie, après tout.

Complètement fasciné, Loki fixa le téléphone. « On dirait un StarkPhone normal. »

« Ce n'en est pas un – ils vont sortir une nouvelle version dans quelques semaines, et j'ai fait les modifications à partir d'un de ceux-là. L'écran est un peu plus épais par contre, à cause du scanner. »

Loki regarda le téléphone, captivé. Étirant une main, il plia les doigts et une tornade de feu tourna autour d'eux. Le téléphone ne réagit pas. Puis Loki fit une balle de feu dans sa main fermée et l'ouvrit. Une magie rouge foncé prit vie dans sa paume avant de se dissoudre; le téléphone commença aussitôt à siffler.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Loki enleva l'alarme qui était apparue sur l'écran, puis le téléphone redevint silencieux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient sombres et brillants. « Ça, » dit-il, la voix basse, « c'est incroyablement… » il cessa de parler, ses yeux observant les lèvres de Tony.

Pas contre l'envie de jouer, Tony lécha ses lèvres. Comme en transe, Loki se pencha à nouveau mais s'interrompit au dernier moment et recula, semblant déchiré. « … impressionnant. » Termina-t-il, très lentement.

Tony sourit un peu faiblement ; pour une certaine raison, il était sans souffle.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Loki avec du regret dans la voix.

« Très bien, » soupira Tony. « Mais au moins j'ai ton numéro maintenant. »

Loki sourit, ses yeux regardant le cellulaire. « Tu l'as, évidemment. C'était ingénieux. » Il n'élabora pas sur ce qu'il pensait du téléphone ou la façon que Tony avait réussi à avoir son numéro. Se penchant, Loki déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Tony avant de reculer avec un sourire résigné. « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Tony. »

« Toi aussi, » répondit Tony, sa langue tentant d'attraper le goût de Loki sur ses lèvres.

Avec un autre sourire, le dieu fit un pas en arrière et se téléporta.

/…/

« Tu sembles heureux, » commenta Bruce lorsque Tony entra dans la cuisine le lendemain matin. Tony lui envoya un immense sourire, puis se servit un café – pas particulièrement parce qu'il était fatigué mais plus parce qu'il aimait le café. Aussitôt qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait envoyé un message texte à Loki ; _« Tu sais, si je ne peux pas me réveiller avec toi, je ne dirais pas non à un cupcake comme prix de consolation_. » Loki lui avait répondu en un instant; _« Es-tu certain qu'un cupcake fait un remplaçant suffisant à moi? »_

Tony avait été ravi du ton aguicheur et ils avaient discuté pendant vingt minutes avant que Loki ne s'excuse parce qu'il _avait d'autres choses à faire_. Ça avait au moins assuré à Tony qu'il commence la journée de bonne humeur.

« Tu as passé un bon rendez-vous? » demanda Steve lorsque Tony prit place à table.

Tony sourit à nouveau. « Ouais. »

Clint renifla. « On ne veut pas savoir ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Pour ton information, » dis Tony directement, « Je n'ai pas eu un rendez-vous si chaste depuis mes treize ans. Excepté celui d'avant. » Puis il sursauta lorsqu'un cupcake apparut directement devant lui. Un instant plus tard, son cellulaire vibra; le message de Loki était : « _C'est un cupcake au caramel macchiato, le mieux que je puisse faire en si peu de temps._ »

« Mon dieu, » dis Natasha, fixant le cupcake avec envie. Tony le protégea immédiatement, la fixant avec suspicion. Puis il passa son doigt dans le crémage parce qu'il semblait délicieux – goûtait délicieux aussi, Tony détecta une note de Kahlua. C'était délicieux, pas trop sucré, et le cupcake lui-même était encore mieux, le goût du macchiato complétait les petits morceaux de chocolat noir. Conscient que ses amis le fixaient avec différents degrés de jalousie, Tony gémit de façon obscène.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas mettre fin à tout ça, » dit Clint, ses yeux fixés avec envie sur le cupcake.

« Il fait plein d'autres choses que bien cuisiner, » répondit Tony, pas du tout dérangé. Tandis que Clint grogna qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il envoya un message à Loki ; « _Omg c'était super, n'arrête jamais de cuisiner._ »

Loki répondit : « _Tu en veux un autre? Il y en a douze autres, et je ne peux pas tous les manger._ »

« _OUI!_ », répondit Tony. « _Et tu peux en envoyer autant que tu veux, j'ai peur que Natasha tente de m'assassiner pour en avoir un, elle n'arrête pas de me fixer._ »

Aussitôt, six autres cupcake parfaits apparurent devant Tony. À nouveau, tous fixèrent les gâteaux; puis cinq paires d'yeux de chiots battus entourèrent Tony. Comme un chevreuil dans les phares d'une voiture, Tony les regarda et fut sauvé par un autre message de Loki : _« Ce ne serait pas bien que tu meures bientôt, ça devrait les distraire assez longtemps pour que tu t'enfuies. Fais attention._ »

Tony rit puis désigna vaguement les cupcakes. « Prenez-en. Ils sont pour vous. »

Les cinq minutes d'après virent la cuisine remplie de gémissements obscènes lorsque tous découvrirent à quel point Loki était bon en cuisine. Même Clint n'hésita pas et prit une grande bouchée de son cupcake. « Chest délichieux, » dit-il sans même avaler sa bouchée d'abord.

« Mon frère a toujours été un bon cuisinier, » dit Thor, regardant le dernier cupcake disponible, celui de Tony. « Aussitôt qu'on partait pour une quête, nous voulions que mon frère cuisine nos repas. En échange, nous le laissions nous donner quelques ordres dès qu'il le voulait – même Lady Sif. »

Tony avait déjà rencontré Sif; elle était aussi terrifiante que Natasha. Il eut toutefois de la misère à imaginer Loki lui donner des ordres, tout spécialement considérant qu'elle ne semblait pas trop apprécier l'homme. Aucun des amis de Thor l'aimait, c'était assez évident au moins pour Tony, peut-être moins pour Thor. D'un autre côté, si Loki faisait la cuisine comme il faisait de la pâtisserie… peut-être n'était-ce pas si difficile à croire après tout.

_« Pendant presque cinq minutes, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une orgie dans la cuisine, »_ texta Tony à Loki en mangeant les œufs brouillés que Bruce lui avait préparés. _« Peu importe, tout le monde les a aimés. Je crois que Thor allait pleurer en se souvenant des fois où tu as cuisiné pour lui. »_

_« Je sais pour sûr que Volstagg a effectivement pleuré lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne cuisinerais plus jamais, »_ répondit Loki.

Tony rit et montra le message à Thor, qui hocha la tête gravement. « C'est très vrai, » dit-il. « Volstagg a une relation particulière avec la nourriture. »

« Putain, j'ai une relation spéciale avec de la nourriture comme ça, » dit Clint sérieusement. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'il fait des tartes? »

Thor fit un petit mouvement de la tête. « Je ne sais pas. » Ils regardèrent tous Tony, qui haussa les épaules et secoua la tête ; il ne le savait pas non plus. « Pourquoi? »

Clint fronça les sourcils en regardant la table. « Il a déjà emmené des tartes aux pommes… »

Tous tentèrent très fort de ne pas _trop_ sembler préoccupés; Clint ne parlait jamais du temps où son esprit était contrôlé par Loki.

Avec un profond soupir, Clint s'extirpa de ses souvenirs. « Il prétendait que nous étions amis parfois, c'était un peu étrange. Mais la tarte était délicieuse. »

Après avoir hésité, Tony décida de texter Loki. « _Clint dit que tu fais des tartes fantastiques_. » Il ne croyait pas nécessaire de faire semblant que l'invasion ne soit pas arrivée, et si Clint en parlait…

« _C'était ma première tentative de cuisine midgardienne,_ » répondit Loki après quelques minutes. « _Je suis heureux qu'il l'ait aimée._ »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Tony attrapa tous les papiers de cupcakes, prit une photo et l'envoya à Loki avec les mots : _tant de plaisir nous avons eu avec ta cuisine_.

/../

Deux jours après, Pepper apprit à Tony qu'elle allait l'envoyer à Tokyo, où se trouvait leur franchise japonaise de Stark Industries. Ils avaient quelques problèmes et c'était aussi un travail diplomatique/politique – tout le monde se sentirait mieux si Tony venait quelques jours, souriait beaucoup et rencontrait des gens. Normalement, Tony geignait et s'obstinait à propos de ça mais cette fois, il sauta sur l'occasion, ajoutant la fin de semaine en plus du lundi-mardi déjà planifié, puis il appela Loki.

« Viens à Tokyo avec moi, » dit-il aussitôt que Loki décrocha le téléphone.

« Tokyo? » répéta Loki, surpris.

« Oui. Je dois aller travailler pour deux jours mais on pourrait profiter du week-end avant, » expliqua Tony. « Tu vas aimer ça. »

Loki resta silencieux pendant un instant. « Tu réalises que je suis celui qui est supposé te courtiser, » dit-il, semblant amusé.

« Et j'aime ça et tout, mais tu ne peux pas sérieusement supposer que j'attende que tu fasses tout le travail, » répondit Tony. « Allez, je sais que tu vas aimer ça. »

« Très bien, » accepta finalement Loki « mais seulement si nous dormons dans des chambres séparées. »

Tony soupira. « OK. Tu négocies fort… » Loki fit un bruit amusé, faisant sourire Tony. « Alors, si se toucher est hors de question, que penses-tu du sexe au téléphone? »

« Le sexe semble vraiment être une partie importante de la cour Midgardienne, » dit Loki après une brève pause. Tony s'assit et commença à sourire. « J'imagine que quelques concessions peuvent être faites. »

« Oui, » Tony serra le poing de victoire, ne cachant pas sa joie. « Parce qu'il y a tant de fantasmes que je m'imagine après seulement quelques baisers. » C'était complètement loin de la vérité parce que l'imagination de Tony n'avait aucune limite, mais ce n'était pas important.

« Raconte-moi tes fantasmes alors, » ronronna Loki, son ton de voix descendant, et putain de merde, ça se passait vraiment. Tony avait séparé ses jambes pour accommoder le manque d'espace dans son jeans.

« J'ai honnêtement le choix, » lança Tony songeant à tout ce qu'il avait imaginé en ce masturbant ces temps-ci; il décida de passer tous les scénarios impliquant qu'il se mette à genoux pour l'instant. Les préférences de Loki pour agenouiller les gens étaient très sexy mais il ne savait pas trop si tout ça n'était pas le produit de sa folie. « OK, il y en a un où, au lieu de me quitter après notre souper, tu me baises sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. »

Loki poussa un bruit intéressant. « Parce que je n'ai pas la patience de nous téléporter à un endroit où il y a un lit? »

Tony gémit et commença à ouvrir ses jeans. « Oui, exactement. » Il ferma les yeux, se plongea lui-même dans le fantasme. « Tu as à peine voulu enlever tes pantalons. »

« Sans doute pas, » souffla Loki, « t'avoir finalement, avoir l'endurance pour attendre le temps d'enlever mes vêtements… Mais je te dénuderais de tout ce que tu portes. »

« Oh? » souffla Tony, une main s'enroulant autour de son pénis. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Pour t'avoir entièrement et complètement, » ronronna Loki.

« Directement là, en public? »

« Je ne laisserais personne te voir comme ça, » dit immédiatement Loki. « Tu es mien, et je te le prouverais, et personne n'en profitera. »

Tony gémit et commença à aller et venir, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. « Que ferais-tu exactement? »

« Je te toucherais partout, excepté là où tu le voudrais vraiment, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de le faire. » Putain, c'était si chaud; la voix profonde de Loki était veloutée comme du moka et ça envoya des frissons le long du corps de Tony. « Tu aimes supplier, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, » souffla Tony. « Et tu me récompenserais, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je récompense toujours les bons comportements, et tu es très gentil, » ronronna Loki. « Tu te touches, non? »

Un bruit étouffé provint de la gorge de Tony. « Ouais, et toi? »

Loki geignit. « Oui. Tu es sur haut-parleurs. »

« Oh, merde. Es-tu nu? » Tony pressa le bout de son pénis et ne retint pas son gémissement.

« Partiellement, » soupira Loki. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Moi non plus, je suis au bureau en ce moment, » lui dit Tony, attrapant ses couilles. « Si quelqu'un entre maintenant, il va avoir tout un spectacle. »

Loki geignit. « Aguicheur. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme tu aimerais que quelqu'un nous voie pendant que je te baise dans ta voiture. »

Merde, Tony n'aurait jamais cru aimer autant entendre Loki dire ce mot dans son accent. « Tu me baiserais là, n'est-ce pas? »

« Fort et rapidement, » ronronna Loki. « La première fois. »

Tony gémit à nouveau, se masturbant plus vite. Il allait bientôt venir; Loki haletait à son oreille, tout bas, sa voix de velours tremblant au travers du corps de Tony.

« Après ça, je prendrais mon temps, » dit Loki, semblant songeur et sensuel et putain, comment arrivait-il à ne pas paraître troublé? « Je te lécherais jusqu'à ce que tu gémisses parce que c'est trop bon mais pas assez, et lorsque je glisserais en toi tu crierais parce que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais et c'est trop. »

« Toujours dans la voiture? » gémit Tony. « Ou est-ce que tu nous emmené à un endroit plus confortable? »

« Je crois que j'aurais pris le temps de t'emmener dans un lit, » souffla Loki « mais seulement pour te voir étendu au travers de mes draps, pantelant et gémissant parce que je t'ai fais te sentir bien. »

« Oh, » Tony s'étouffa; il était si près.

« La troisième fois que je profiterais de toi, » murmura Loki, sa voix basse et sifflante, « Je crois que j'aimerais te chevaucher. Ça te prendrait du temps pour être dur à nouveau, et aussi longtemps à venir; je pourrais t'avoir longtemps. »

« Merde. » Serrant les temps, Tony se donna une autre image mentale, le souffle court.

Loki haletait et grognait à son oreille, lui disant de jouir, et Tony le fit, les yeux serrés et son cerveau bloqué sur l'image de Loki au-dessus de lui – il ne savait pas trop si Loki le pénétrait ou s'il s'empalait, peut-être les deux en même temps.

« Merde, » haleta-t-il à nouveau, le coït passant dans son corps. Loki respirait toujours bruyamment à son oreille, faisant de petits bruits. « Loki, allez, » Loki haleta et fit un petit bruit étouffé avant de lâcher un long soupir contrôlé.

Pendant un moment, ils cherchèrent à retrouver leur souffle mais Tony se sentit rapidement inconfortable, le sperme qui sèche devenant collant et froid sur sa peau. Au moins il avait pensé à enlever son chandail alors il n'y avait presque rien dessus.

« Alors, » dit-il en attrapant des mouchoirs. « C'était totalement chaud. »

« Hmm, » gémit paresseusement Loki.

« Et totalement contre les règles, n'est-ce pas? »

« Complètement. »

Tony sourit avec amusement. « Génial. Alors, tu me rejoins à l'aéroport dans trois jours? »

« Oui. » Loki rit. « On se revoit à ce moment-là alors. »

/…/

Trois jours plus tard, Tony rejoignit Loki à l'entrée de l'aéroport et l'emmena vers le terminal privé où se trouvait son jet. Loki était très beau en jeans noir, en t-shirt bleu avec quelques motifs dessus et en veste de cuir noire, alors la première chose que fit Tony lorsque Loki se faufila dans l'un des sièges passagers fut de l'attirer dans un bon et long baiser avec la langue. Il n'y avait plus eu de sexphone, à la grande déception de Tony, mais un bon paquet de textos.

Ils firent cela pendant un bon moment dans l'avion; Loki ne leur permettait pas de faire des choses très intéressantes, leurs vêtements restaient toujours en place, mais il permit aux mains de se promener. Rapidement, Tony dut s'excuser pour aller se branler aux toilettes, et lorsqu'il revint, Loki reposait au coin du divan, affichant l'apparence d'un coït; ses joues étaient rougies et ses dents mordillaient la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Tony et pencha la tête pour fixer suggestivement la caméra de sécurité avant de revenir à Tony.

« Hnngh, » dit Tony, parce qu'il avait un peu trop pris son temps dans la salle d'eau, peut-être de façon un peu passive-agressive parce que sérieux, ça devenait un peu ridicule, et oh mon dieu. Loki lui avait enregistré un show. Il allait certainement regarder les enregistrements de sécurité dès que possible.

Loki sourit gentiment. « Alors, nous allons passer le weekend à explorer la ville puis tu iras travailler? »

« Oui. » Avec un soupir, Tony se laissa tomber à côté de Loki et enfouit le visage dans son cou, enroulant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et se blottissant complètement contre lui. Loki ceignit le dos de Tony d'un bras et caressa de bas en haut sa colonne.

« Nous ne devrions pas dormir pour mieux nous ajuster au décalage horaire, » lui rappela Loki tout en commençant à passer les doigts au travers de ses cheveux.

« Distrais-moi alors. »

Loki prit une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que Thor t'as déjà expliqué les circonstances exactes de comment j'ai finis par diriger une armée Chitauri vers ta planète? »

« Non. » Tony ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de Loki; détergent, petite odeur de parfum – soit ça ou son déodorant – et tout simplement la peau de Loki. « Il a dit quelque chose à propos de toi t'étant perdu, je ne m'en souviens pas trop. Mais il n'a rien dit avant de partir, et il est revenu pour faire les réparations et à partir de là, c'est devenu un genre de sujet tabou. »

« Perdu est le terme simplifié mais tout de même exact pour décrire ça, » dit Loki, tournant la tête pour embrasser les cheveux en désordre de Tony.

« Il y a aussi les informations qu'on a lorsque Thor fut exilé ici — en fait je ne suis pas supposé savoir mais j'ai piraté le SHIELD. Tu as eu un genre de combat épique, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'était plus ou moins entre moi et Thor au début, » expliqua Loki. « En fait, peut-être n'est-ce pas complètement vrai. Au tout début – aussi loin puisse être ce début – c'était à propos de Thor, simplement, et un peu à propos de moi. »

Tony écouta silencieusement lorsque Loki raconta toute l'histoire ; comment Thor devait hériter du trône, un sujet dont Loki ne se préoccupait plus trop, comment Thor avait été bannis – Loki n'avait jamais voulu ça, mais une fois qu'il avait appris la vérité sur ses origines ça lui convenait parfaitement. « J'ai explosé, » dit-il, la voix calme, presque mélancoliquement. « Tout ce que je croyais vrai était mensonge. Mon frère n'était pas mon frère, et toute la douleur endurée à cause de lui – causée par lui, ses amis, même par les gens qui nous comparaient – tout était mensonge. »

Ouais, Tony n'était pas tout à fait dans la même situation, mais il pouvait comprendre. Il comprenait la colère, certainement.

« Et j'ai abandonné, » dit finalement Loki très doucement.

Tony prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna un peu, puis enleva des cheveux du visage de Loki. Loki rencontra son regard sobrement.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure des sucreries, » décida Tony, se levant et prenant la boite de pâtisserie dans le frigidaire. Il ne voulait pas d'hôtesse de l'air sur ce vol et sérieusement, elles ne lui manquaient pas.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent lorsqu'il vit les pâtisseries. « Est-ce que tu les as achetés au café? »

« Oui. » Tony prit un Battenberg et le tendit à Loki, qui le prit avec un grand sourire.

Ils firent une petite pause collation avec des pâtisseries et du café, après laquelle Tony se sentit plus réveillé. Habituellement il était bon pour rester éveillé durant de longues périodes de temps, mais c'était généralement lorsque son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

« Voudrais-tu entendre le reste? » demanda Loki, ne regardant pas vraiment Tony mais plutôt une gâterie française qu'il décida de prendre.

« Si tu veux me le raconter, oui, » répondit Tony, le regardant. « Mais tu n'as pas à me le dire maintenant. »

Loki haussa les épaules. « Ce serait plus facile de terminer maintenant. »

« OK alors, viens là, » Tony tourna Loki et l'attira contre son torse, les installant confortablement sur le divan.

« J'ai abandonné, » dit Loki « et je ne préfèrerais pas aller trop dans les détails à propos de comment ça a terminé, mais pour faire simple, ce n'était pas le début d'une belle amitié. »

Ce ne l'était pas. Tony avait déjà deviné quelque chose comme ça; il avait reconnu la lueur dans les yeux de Loki, qui n'était pas si différente de celle dans le miroir il y avait longtemps, provoquant toujours quelques cauchemars. Aussi, il ne croyait pas que Asgard ait fait tant d'effort pour faire pardonner Loki sans qu'il n'y ait de circonstances mitigées envers lui.

Loki termina son histoire lorsqu'il arriva au moment de son arrivée à Midgard; Tony connaissait le reste, dit-il. « Ouais, » confirma Tony, « je le connais plutôt bien. Merci de m'avoir raconté les passages que je ne connaissais pas. J'apprécie. »

« Il y a un paquet d'informations disponibles sur toi, sur l'internet, » répondit Loki avec une fausse nonchalance

Tony hocha la tête, habitué que sa vie privée soit constamment à portée de quelques clics. « Enfin, il y a pas mal de choses à propos de toi aussi. »

« La moitié seulement est vraie, » dit Loki. « Et cette partie est généralement pas très à jour même selon mes standards. La plupart des choses sont basées sur des prophéties. »

« Des prophéties? Se sont-elles déroulées? «

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Pas souvent – quelques parties, mais jamais les prophéties complètes. Je les déteste. Elles obscurcissent la vision du présent et changent l'opinion des gens et leurs décisions sont basées sur des informations incorrectes. » Il y avait définitivement du vécu derrière ça, mais Tony n'allait pas le questionner maintenant. Au lieu de ça, il fit seulement un bruit songeur et attira Loki pour un baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu mais ne poussèrent pas les choses aussi loin que tout à l'heure, préférant jouer à la Xbox parce que Tony allait certainement dormir en écoutant un film. C'était seulement avec Clint et Natasha qu'il parvenait à vraiment s'amuser aux jeux vidéos ; Bruce et Steve jouaient trop fairplay et Thor ne faisait que tricher. Loki, par contre, était également un tricheur affirmé mais malgré ça, malgré qu'il utilise toutes les triches possibles, Tony aimait ça.

Ils arrivèrent à Tokyo à dix-huit heures jeudi soir; il était cinq heures du matin à New York et Tony savait qu'il lui manquait encore un bon cinq heures pour s'adapter à un horaire plus ou moins régulier de sommeil, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment y arriver de toute façon. Il était complètement crevé.

/…/

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'hôtel, il était vingt heures ; Loki l'avait nourri au café et l'avait emmené diner, ce qui parvint à maintenir Tony éveillé deux heures, mais il s'effondra rapidement et Loki du pratiquement le porter jusqu'au penthouse. Tony ne se souvint pas comment il s'était retrouvé au lit, ou comment il avait abouti en boxers et t-shirt ; la pensée que Loki l'ait déshabillé pendant qu'il dormait était plutôt excitante.

« Bien dormis? » demanda Loki lorsque Tony sortit de sa chambre après une longue et bonne douche. Le dieu était assis dans le sofa et zappait sur les postes japonais, mais il éteignit la télévision rapidement lorsque Tony apparut.

Tony gémit et monta sur les cuisses de Loki pour un long et langoureux baiser de réveil. « Comment était ton sommeil? Est-ce tu as déjà petit-déjeuner? »

« Pas encore, et j'ai bien dormis, merci. » Les mains de Loki se posèrent sur la taille de Tony. « Je T'ai préparé du café. »

« Ohhh, tu es un ange, » s'extasia Tony lorsque Loki lui tendit une tasse de café fraichement moulu. « Brillant. »

Il resta assis sur les cuisses de Loki pendant qu'il buvait son café ; Loki garda les mains sur sa taille et il était très confortable de toute façon. Il fut donc plutôt réticent à proposer le petit-déjeuner lorsque son café fut terminé, mais il était affamé et ils allaient marcher toute la journée… ils devaient vraiment manger d'abord.

Ils allèrent dans l'un des restaurants de l'hôtel pour petit-déjeuner ; Loki voulut essayer un repas traditionnel japonais mais lorsqu'il découvrit que ce n'était pas sucré, il fut un peu moins enthousiaste. Alors ils mangèrent des omelettes à la place – Loki essaya deux omelettes sucrées qui firent crisser les dents de Tony juste en les regardant. Après, ils sortirent pour explorer la ville.

Tony essaya d'entrainer Loki dans les endroits purement touristiques, mais ce n'était pas trop son genre ; Loki préférait marcher et « laisser la ville le guider ». Au début, Tony était un peu sceptique mais il fut rapidement infecté par l'enthousiasme de Loki. Ils mangèrent le déjeuner dans un petit restaurant, puis s'arrêtèrent dans un parc qu'ils avaient découvert en se promenant. Tony ne faisait habituellement pas ce genre de chose ; lorsqu'il explorait un endroit, il faisait préalablement une recherche pour savoir où aller. Il avait déjà été à Tokyo, mais c'était surtout les clubs et Shibuya, bien sûr.

/…/

Depuis leur déjeuner, ils s'étaient épuisés à acheter des souvenirs et quelques babioles touristiques. Tony suggéra de prendre le métro pour retourner à l'hôtel car un taxi n'était pas mieux avec cet horrible trafic routier. Mais Tony avait clairement oublié les dons de téléportation de Loki ; aussitôt que Loki comprit le problème il roula des yeux, prit la main de Tony et les fit apparaître dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Puis il dut les transporter devant l'hôtel parce que Tony venait de l'avertir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, apparaître soudainement dans leur chambre sans utiliser la clé magnétique et sans que quiconque les ait vu entrer. Pour diner, ils profitèrent du service aux chambres et regardèrent deux films, Mothra et Godzilla, bien sûr. Et même si Tony s'endormit accidentellement sur Loki, il n'y eut personne pour s'en plaindre.

/…/

Le jour suivant, après un petit voyage matinal au spa et un bon repas à l'hôtel, Tony emmena Loki à Shibuya. Loki aimait la folie de ce district et insista pour aller à un _maid café_, puis à l'un de ces fous, maux de tête comprit, club bruyant pour le diner. Il s'avéra qu'il aimait ça, et Tony eut l'impression qu'il ne devait pas en être surpris.

/…/

Le dimanche, Loki laissa Tony voit quelques endroits touristiques ; les jardins du palais et le temple Sensoji. Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent au musée national de Tokyo et marchèrent dans les étangs de Shinobazu au parc de Ueno. Loki dut admettre à la fin qu'il aimait ces endroits autant que ses promenades aléatoires dans la ville.

/…/

Lundi et mardi furent dédiés à la branche Stark Industries, à serrer des mains, amadouer les gens et finalement, impressionner des scientifiques à coup d'excitement et de peur – parfois les deux en même temps. Il petit-déjeunait avec Loki et le soir, Tony invitait Loki à se joindre aux diners de business auxquels il avait été invité – tous étaient ravis, Loki était beau et charmant et élégant et il était le petit-ami de Tony qui leur lançait de bons compliments en japonais. Le temps du retour à l'hôtel le mardi soir, Tony plaisanta sur le fait que s'ils revenaient à Tokyo, ils dérouleraient probablement un tapis rouge pour Loki. Loki siffla et roula des yeux avant de dire à Tony qu'ils l'adoraient, ce qui, eh bien, était la vérité.

/…/

Ils partirent à dix heures le mercredi matin et arrivèrent une heure/quatorze heures plus tard à New York (en heure d'arrivée et en temps de vol). Ce qui signifia naturellement qu'ils étaient complètement claqués et ce n'était même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner. Ce ne fut pas ce qui dérangea le plus Tony par contre ; ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était qu'il du dire au revoir à Loki directement à l'aéroport. Il refusa tout simplement de faire ça et convainquit Loki de le rejoindre dans la voiture; il pourrait se téléporter de n'importe où, après tout. Loki n'eut pas besoin de plus pour le convaincre, tout spécialement en voyant que Happy allait conduire, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait avoir un moment intime avec Tony dans la limo.

Un peu avant qu'ils arrivent à la tour, Loki s'éloigna de Tony, respirant lourdement, et dit avec regrets : « Je ferais mieux de partir. » Aucune moue de Tony ne put le convaincre de rester jusqu'à ce que Loki glisse qu'il ne voulait pas venir à la tour parce qu'il croyait que les Avengers ne seraient pas très contents de le voir débarquer. Tony le traita de stupide et appela la tour, mettant l'appel directement sur haut-parleurs pour que Loki entende la conversation complète.

Ce fut Bruce qui répondit. _« Hey Tony, de retour du Japon? »_

« Ouais. Tout va bien pour vous les mecs? » Si rien de grave n'était arrivé – attaques ou blessures – Tony en aurait été informé, mais les autres aimaient lorsqu'il posait la question.

_« Oui, tout va bien. Viens-tu à la maison maintenant? »_

« Je suis presque là en fait, et Loki serait avec moi, est-ce que ça vous dérange s'il monte? »

« _Non_. » Bruce sembla surpris qu'il demande. « _Vas-y, j'aimerais le connaitre de toute façon. Vous avez faim les gars? »_

Tony haussa un sourcil vers Loki qui haussa les épaules, puis hocha la tête. « Un peu. »

_« Cool. On allait faire du stir-fry. À plus tard. »_

« Tu vois? » dit Tony, haussant un sourcil vers Loki. « Ils sont d'accord pour qu'on se voie, ils ne s'attendaient juste pas de te voir en personne aussi rapidement. Et si quelqu'un est méchant envers toi, menace-les de ne plus jamais cuisiner pour eux, ça devrait les calmer. »

Loki sourit. « Mon arme secrète est mon talent de cuisinier? Peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer de dominer le monde à coups de cupcakes au lieu d'une armée alien. »

« Absolument. » Tony sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

/…/

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, seul Bruce était présent, en train d'infuser du thé.

« Hey mec. » Tony passa un bras autour de son meilleur ami et ne le relâcha que lorsque Bruce, habitué depuis longtemps à la personnalité très affective de Tony, lui rendit son étreinte.

« Hey. » Bruce se tourna et sourit à Loki, étirant le bras pour lui serrer la main. « Je suis content de te rencontrer pour de vrai. »

« Oui. » Le sourire de Loki était un peu forcé mais il secoua la main de Bruce sans hésitation, ce qui était un geste bien plus proche que tout ce que les autres avaient fait pour lui, et ils étaient loin de la rencontre entre Hulk et lui-même.

« Je viens d'infuser du thé, en voudriez-vous? »

« Ouiiiiiiii. » Tony indiqua à Loki la table de la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir ; ils étaient tous les deux épuisés du décalage horaire (même si Tony était sans doute plus affecté, n'ayant pas la constitution d'un dieu, mais il décida d'ignorer l'information). « Le thé c'est bon. Caféine? »

« Un peu, c'est un mélange yerba que j'ai fait, » les informa Bruce, versant trois tasses de thé. « C'est la première fois que j'en fais, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. »

Ils burent tous une gorgée de thé ; Tony n'était pas trop amateur de breuvage chaud qui n'était pas du café mais il acceptait toute forme de caféine, et juste cet ingrédient faisait presque en sorte que ça goûte le café.

« Amandes? » commenta Loki, semblant surpris. « Et quelque chose de fruité. »

« Un peu de fraises, » expliqua Bruce. « Du thé blanc également. »

Loki hocha la tête. « J'aime ça. »

« Moi aussi, » sourit Bruce.

« Caféine, » gémit Tony. Le commentaire lui valut une roulade d'yeux des deux autres hommes mais Loki tapota son genou en réconfort. « Il est une heure du matin selon notre horloge interne, » dit-il à Bruce, qui hocha la tête de compassion.

« Alors, avez-vous aimé Tokyo? »

« C'était… inhabituel. » Dit avec attention Loki, retenant son sourire.

Bruce rit. « Je n'ai jamais vu la ville sauf à la télévision, ça semble… fou. »

« Une partie est différente de tout ce que j'ai vu sur Midgard jusqu'à présent, » répondit Loki. « Malgré tout, il y a quelques lieux tranquilles, reposants. »

« Où as-tu déjà été sur Terre? » demanda Bruce et Tony commença à perdre le fil. Il plaça sa tête sur ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux, écoutant vaguement la conversation. À un certain moment Loki passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony, ce qui eut un effet très relaxant sur lui.

/…/

Des rires le réveillèrent – par plus de deux personnes. Tony cligna des yeux et vit Steve et Bruce coupant des légumes, Natasha était assise avec Loki, partageant des tasses de thé. La main de Loki était toujours dans ses cheveux mais maintenant il parlait avec Natasha. Il s'avéra que leur conversation tournait autour de techniques de chasse et quel genre d'animaux ils avaient déjà chassés dans leur vie. Tony n'avait aucune idée de comment le sujet avait bien pu surgir dans leur conversation.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'attention de Natasha et de Loki se tourna aussitôt sur lui.

« Sexy, » plaisanta Natasha avec un rire amusé.

Tony plissa le nez et essuya la bave aux coins de ses lèvres. « La ferme. Il est bien au-delà de mon heure normale de sommeil. »

« Tu n'as pas d'heure de sommeil, » commenta Steve. « Maintenant enlève ta grosse tête de la table, on a besoin d'espace. »

Tony gémit et s'assit avant de choir dramatiquement du côté de Loki. Loki accepta le comportement enfantin de Tony en enroulant un bras autour de lui et en posa la tête de Tony contre son épaule. Steve profita de l'espace maintenant libre en déposant un bol de piments coupés et un autre avec des zucchinis sur la table. Les repas de groupe des Avengers comportaient habituellement beaucoup de nourriture, puisque Thor, Steve et Bruce avaient un gros appétit. Tony savait aussi maintenant que Loki ne mangeait pas autant que Thor – il avait bien sûr un bon appétit mais rien comparé à son demi-frère.

En parlant du diable, Thor choisit ce moment pour glisser la tête dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il vit Loki il entra complètement dans la pièce, un immense sourire sur son visage. « Mon frère! »

Loki sourit. « Mon frère. »

Souriant sans arrêt, Thor enlaça Loki, attirant Natasha dans l'accolade parce qu'elle était un peu dans le chemin. « Je suis très heureux de te voir. »

« Thor, arrête d'étrangler Natasha, » répondit Loki, tapotant le dos de Thor.

« Oui, cesse de maltraiter ma petite amie, » dit Clint depuis la porte, en accord avec Loki.

Thor les relâcha aussitôt, s'excusant piteusement. Natasha secoua la main pour le faire cesser et envoya un regard en biais à Clint.

« Alors, donc, nous avons une super conférence dans la cuisine? » Clint se laissa tomber sur une chaise, offrant à Loki un sourire et un clin d'œil avant d'étirer le poing pour que Loki y cogne le sien sans hésitation, souriant aussi.

« Super repas dans la cuisine, » corrigea-t-il.

Clint jeta un regard aux bols sur la table de la cuisine, puis au four où Bruce et Steve cuisinaient de la viande dans deux différents Woks. « Nous allons avoir besoin d'une cuisine industrielle bientôt. Ou d'un chef. »

Ouais, peut-être pas ; tout le monde était plutôt méfiant lorsqu'une nouvelle personne se promenait sur les étages des Avengers, ils préféraient davantage s'occuper de ce genre de chose par eux-mêmes. Peut-être laisseraient-ils des agents du SHIELD le faire, mais Tony était complètement contre la chose, alors voilà.

« Comment était Tokyo? »

Et tout recommença du début. Tony eut juste assez de patience pour commencer leur voyage ; puis il perdit le fil à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci il garda les yeux ouverts, n'ayant pas besoin de se rendormir maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut finalement le temps de manger. Tony parvint à avaler quelques bouchées, jouant davantage avec le poulet.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller au lit, » dit soudainement Bruce directement dans son oreille ; Tony sursauta et cligna des yeux.

« Ouais, probablement. » Il se frotta le visage et bâilla. Normalement, il n'aurait pas été si fatigué, il était tout juste deux heures du matin selon son horloge interne, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours – il avait dû travailler puis passer du temps avec ses employés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et ensuite il n'était pas allé directement au lit parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Loki. En fin de compte, il n'avait dormi qu'une douzaine d'heures en trois nuits.

« Allez. » Loki souleva Tony et le sortit de la cuisine pour l'aider à aller au lit. Tony plaisanta à propos de Loki dormant avec lui mais Loki était définitif ; il ne dormait pas avec lui, peu importe les gémissements du génie. Et puis, Tony tomba endormi lorsque Loki l'embrassa, compensant légèrement pour se réveiller seul le lendemain matin. Peut-être.

* * *

_À suivre mercredi prochain :)_

**_Et ce passage, mon dieu que je l'ai adoré, et vous ? :_**

_« Je crois que j'aurais pris le temps de t'emmener dans un lit, » souffla Loki « mais seulement pour te voir étendu au travers de mes draps, pantelant et gémissant parce que je t'ai fais te sentir bien. »_


	3. Partie 3 de 3

**Merci à :** **Aurysadik, **_chewiichupa, _**red lady death, **_Diri-chan, _**Ninis, **_Scayfalers,_** Chambre 313, **_ , _**Eternity Hope, **_Demlone, _**Cassandre Shinigami10,** _Jessijed _d'avoir ajouté cette fiction dans vos favoris / follows.

**Gros merci à : Mikan - Ichigo Hime**, _Fufu77, _**Diri-chan, **_Chambre 313, _**Shinobu77, **_Caro0__6,_**Demlone, **_Helena,_** YsalonnaStark, **_Amako-Sama, _**Ecnerrolf,** _Kaori Jade. _Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que la fiction vous plaise (Melonbutterfly également) et surtout, un gros merci pour la correction de mes quelques expressions québécoises :)

_Helena : Salut ! Je te réponds ici puisque je n'ai aucun autre moyen de le faire. Merci de toujours me suivre, la traduction de cette fiction est terminée depuis lonnnnngtemps, mais je voulais attendre avant la correction pour ne pas passer par-dessus des fautes évidentes (ce qui arrive souvent lorsqu'on vient juste de terminer une traduction :) ) N'empêche, merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise :)_

_YsalonnaStark : Bonjour, merci pour le commentaire bien que je ne sois pas l'auteur de la fiction. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a tant de fictions où Loki domine Tony (trop?!) et de pouvoir lire une fiction plus traditionnelle et tranquille ça fait vraiment du bien, je te l'accorde :)_

**Note de LEM : **Merci à tous, voici venu le dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire (quand même très longue à traduire, aussi :S) Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu. J'espère pouvoir vous partager d'autres fictions anglaises bientôt, tout dépendra de l'accord des auteurs que je souhaite traduire. Ne soyez pas étonnés de voir quelques mini-fictions faire leur apparition, puisque je traduis actuellement une bien longue histoire. Enfin bref, merci d'avance aux personnes qui vont ajouter cette fiction dans leurs favoris / follows et un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui vont commenter. Vos reviews sont continuellement source d'encouragement pour poursuivre ce travail qui, rappelons-le, est entièrement gratuit. Je ne suis pas payée pour faire la traduction si ce n'est par vos commentaires :P De même, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs, peut-être écrirai-je une fiction originale bientôt ? (_Si seulement cette satanée page blanche pouvait s'en aller de ma tête_)

Enfin bref, merci à tous, BONNE LECTURE :)

**Avertissement : LEMON et, mes plus plates excuses s'il reste des fautes d'inattention. J'ai eut une dernière semaine complètement épuisante et j'ai relu un peu en diagonale ce chapitre. J'espère que cela ne gâchera pas votre lecture, auquel cas je suis sincèrement désolée.**

* * *

**Partie 3 de 3**

« Hey mec, » appela Clint lorsque Tony marcha dans le séjour en recherche de nourriture.

Tony se figea et recula ; Clint ne l'aurait pas interpelé s'il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose. « Hey. »

« Alors, il est bien, ton mec, » dit Clint lorsque Tony se laissa choir sur le divan. Il offrit à Tony quelques arachides qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Ouais. » Tony prit les arachides et lécha le sel dessus avant de les croquer. « Est-il resté après que je sois allé me coucher? »

« Un peu, » dit Clint. « Nous avons parlé puis Thor l'a emmené marcher. Il n'est pas revenu ensuite. »

Tony fronça des sourcils et enfouit les doigts dans ses poches pour trouver son cellulaire, écrivant ensuite un rapide message. _« Tout va bien? »_

« Ouais. » Clint claqua le dos de Tony. « Va chercher à manger, il reste un peu de chinois. »

Ouais, Tony allait faire ça.

_« Ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas? »_ répondit par message Loki. Ils s'écrivirent un peu jusqu'à ce que Loki invite subitement Tony à diner.

« _Bien sûr_ » répondit Tony, un peu confus ; ils avaient été diner quelques fois déjà, la question de Loki semblait donc étonnamment formelle. Tony comprit pourquoi lorsque Loki lui envoya les détails sur l'endroit et il s'avéra qu'il l'invitait à la maison. Après ça, Tony se sentit soudainement plus excité à propos du rendez-vous, puisque c'était plus qu'un simple repas au restaurant.

Ça signifiait qu'il avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements d'urgence. C'était ridicule parce que Loki l'avait vu dans plusieurs ensembles différents déjà, mais il voulait toujours bien paraître. Louis lui conseilla de porter des vêtements simples, juste une chemise bleue. « Un de ces terribles débardeurs que tu aimes porter en dessous, » (1) dit-il. « Tu parais bien là-dedans, enlève-le lorsque tu auras chaud. »

Bien.

L'appartement de Loki se trouvait dans une partie agréable de la ville, cher mais pas trop. Il accueillit Tony avec un baiser directement sur le pas de la porte, ce qui réussit à calmer et exciter Tony en même temps.

« Bel accueil. » Ronronna Tony lorsque Loki le relâcha finalement, léchant ses lèvres.

Loki sourit. « J'avais hâte de te revoir. »

Heureux, Tony gémit son accord et l'embrassa à nouveau, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il faiblement.

« Si tu le veux, » murmura Loki contre les lèvres de Tony, son souffle passant sur son visage « tu peux rester à dormir. »

Tony crut entendre les anges chanter. Tout était parfait dans le monde ; s'il mourait maintenant, il mourrait heureux – non, c'était faux, il mourrait extatique, en pleine jubilation. Il mourrait en tant que l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Ou le plus triste parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu baiser Loki après tout, mais il ne prévoyait pas mourir bientôt alors…

« Je vois que tu es d'accord, » sourit Loki, semblant lui-même très heureux.

« Oh oui, » grogna Tony, mordillant l'une des parties les plus sensibles du cou de Loki, sous son oreille, endroit qu'il avait découvert récemment. Loki gémit, roula des yeux, puis s'agrippa à Tony. « Est-ce que la nourriture peut attendre? » demanda Tony sans souffle. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se concentrer sur la nourriture maintenant, même s'il avait très hâte de gouter au délice de la cuisine de Loki.

« Pas longtemps, » haleta Loki avant de se laisser brusquement tomber à genoux.

En premier lieu, Tony fit un bruit de protestation en voyant disparaître Loki, puis un autre d'encouragement lorsqu'il réalisa où voulait aller le dieu. Loki le regarda d'en bas, ses yeux brillants de malices et son visage exactement au bon niveau, puis il posa les mains sur la ceinture de Tony. Le milliardaire loucha presque de plaisir à cette seule vue. Il avait déjà eu les mains de Loki sur lui avant mais pas sous la ceinture (excepté les fois où il lui avait agrippé les fesses) et maintenant son amant détachait rapidement ladite ceinture, ses intentions très claires. Tony avait faim de lui, faim de sa bouche.

« Mon dieu, » soupira-t-il lorsque Loki ouvrit son jeans et le descendit en même temps que son sous-vêtement, allant directement au principal.

Les yeux brulants, Loki sourit lorsque l'érection de Tony apparut, libre de tout tissu et l'air la refroidissant. Une de ses mains alla masser le pénis de Tony tandis que l'autre alla vers la hanche, juste pour le maintenir en place. Tony ne respirait même plus.

Un bruit d'étouffement se libéra de sa gorge lorsque Loki se pencha, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Tony jusqu'au dernier instant, puis il entoura le bout de la queue de Tony de ses lèvres.

« Putain, » jura Tony, le souffle lui revenant. La bouche de Loki était chaude et humide, sa langue était aussi douée et agile qu'elle l'était lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Dorénavant, Tony ne pensait pas être capable d'embrasser Loki sans y penser.

Après avoir laissé un instant à Tony pour s'habituer, Loki commença ; suçant fort, sa bouche glissant de haut en bas, la langue enroulée autour de son pénis et pressant contre l'un de ses points faibles. La veine en dessous, l'endroit directement sous le gland, son point sensible. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony haletait et gémissait, ses ongles creusant dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher d'agripper la tête de Loki pour s'enfoncer encore et encore, il était si près, juste un peu plus…. Mais Loki le fit jouir par lui-même et c'était mieux, la façon qu'avait Loki de sucer plus fort, plus vite lorsqu'il sût que Tony était proche. Tony ne remarqua même pas les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, il était déjà loin, trop loin.

Ses genoux ne le lâchèrent pas mais ils cessèrent définitivement de fonctionner et, incapable de rester debout par lui-même plus longtemps, il glissa au sol. Loki l'attendait, l'attrapant d'une certaine manière et glissa entre ses genoux écartés. Il pressa son visage chaud dans le cou de Tony et respira fortement. Le génie ne reconnut d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait mais il redescendit de son orgasme et identifia les mouvements du bras de Loki, le fait que sa main avait disparu dans son jeans et oh, oh.

« Allez, » murmura Tony, descendant le jeans de Loki pour faire de la place pour sa propre main, attrapa le pénis de Loki et plaça sa bouche directement sous la zone érogène de Loki sous son oreille. « Allez, allez. »

Avec un bruit étranglé Loki jouit, parvenant à éjaculer dans un pan de son chandail même s'il était sans souffle suite à son orgasme.

« Tu as ruiné ton chandail, » haleta-t-il un peu plus tard.

Tony sourit. « Enlève-le, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Oui, je te crois. » Loki pressa sa bouche contre le cou de Tony, inspirant longuement avant de s'éloigner et passer le chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il ne portait rien en dessous alors Tony crut que c'était un échange valable mais Loki se releva, aida Tony à se lever, lui pointa la salle de bain s'il en avait besoin et disparut. Lorsqu'il revint, il avait remplacé son chandail noir sali par un vert. Quelques boutons du chandail étaient déboutonnés alors Tony avait un bel aperçu du torse de Loki mais même encore, ce n'était pas encore équitable.

« Nourriture maintenant, » dit Loki, prenant le temps d'embrasser un Tony boudeur avant de l'attirer dans la cuisine. C'en était une très moderne qui semblait tout de même confortable, mais tout ce qu'y fit Loki fut de prendre deux plats préparés comportant une entrée de salade avec une bonne cuillerée de vinaigrette dans chacune. La table était dressée dans le séjour, leurs plats en biais de l'autre au lieu d'être face à face. Loki avait sorti le grand jeu : il y avait de la décoration sur la table, des chandelles et un genre de musique de fond, des guitares espagnoles, pensa Tony. Durant sa phase rocker, Tony avait appris à jouer de la guitare mais il n'avait pas eu la patience pour terminer ce talent.

« Tu devrais en jouer pour moi un jour, » dit Loki lorsque Tony mentionna cette information juste avant de prendre sa première bouchée.

Tony était trop occupé à savourer l'orgasme qu'avait produit la salade dans sa bouche pour répondre à Loki. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir cette réaction en mangeant une simple salade ; ce n'étaient que des feuilles et quelques piments rouges coupés, des graines de tournesol grillées, des noix de pins grillés, des herbes et autres trucs, mais c'était surtout la vinaigrette qui rendait le tout parfait. Sans doute que la combinaison des autres choses avait un certain lien, mais _définitivement... la vinaigrette_.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Loki fit à peine l'effort de contenir un sourire fier.

« Non, honnêtement, est-ce que tu m'écoutes, oh mon dieu. » Tony prit une autre fourchetée et la mit dans sa bouche et wow. La vinaigrette à salade. Qui l'aurait cru? « Je veux lécher cette vinaigrette sur ton corps. »

Le commentaire fit exploser de rire Loki. « Peut-être plus tard, si tu lèches rapidement. »

Tony hocha la tête ; il pouvait faire ça, ce n'était pas du tout un problème. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Il avalait déjà les derniers morceaux du plat. Sérieusement, il ne regretterait pas un régime complet de salade avec cette vinaigrette. Un régime de lapin. Lorsque Steve allait entendre parler de ça il ferait certainement un nouveau culte envers Loki.

« J'imagine que tu parles de la vinaigrette… ce n'est que quelques grains entiers de moutarde, un peu de miel et… autres choses. »

« Autre chose, enh? » répéta Tony. « Tu ne vas pas me le dire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. » Loki haussa un sourcil. « Si tu en veux, demande, j'en ferai, mais je ne donne pas mes recettes. Aussi, quelques ingrédients ne sont pas disponibles ici de toute façon. »

« Peux-tu faire plus de cupcakes? » Demanda aussitôt Tony. Loki lui avait dit de demander, alors… il pouvait faire ses demandes ici dans l'espoir d'être servi.

Loki rit à nouveau. « Oui. J'ai fait autre chose pour dessert mais tu pourras en avoir plus tard. »

Oui, parfait.

« Excuse-moi un instant, tu peux observer les alentours, si tu le veux, » dit Loki en nettoyant leurs plats.

Il y avait cette chose formidable lorsqu'on rencontrait quelqu'un qui nous connaissait. Profitant de la permission de Loki, Tony inspecta les étagères, découvrit un paquet de livres en divers langages. Il se demanda si Loki les comprenait parce qu'il avait un vrai don pour parler des douzaines de langues.

Tout comme ses livres, la collection de CDs de Loki était variée et éclectique ; si variée en fait que Tony ne put savoir ses préférences. Il n'était pas surpris par cela, par contre, il avait eu plusieurs opportunités pour apprendre qu'éclectique était presque le second prénom de Loki. Il y avait aussi plusieurs toiles non signées de paysages fantastiques à divers degrés, et tandis que Tony progressait dans le hall vers les chambres de Loki.

Celle de Loki était chaleureuse mais épurée, ne contenant rien d'autre qu'un lit King, une table de chevet et plusieurs toiles sur les murs. Tony allait découvrir un peu plus de ce lit plus tard alors il ne s'attarda pas ; là maintenant il voulait farfouiller dans les sous-vêtements de Loki. Oui, il faisait ça. Loki lui avait donné la permission.

Il découvrit que Loki, tout comme lui, avait une pièce garde-robe ; le contenu ne surprit pas Tony, c'était élégant et tendait légèrement vers le côté obscur. Il y avait aussi des morceaux en cuir et clairement pas terriens, ce qui rappela à Tony qu'il pourrait suggérer à Loki des jeux de rôles à moment donné. Même si ce serait une meilleure idée d'attendre qu'ils couchent ensemble avant de proposer des bons/méchants jeux de superhéros (et il n'avait pas de préférence sur le rôle de chacun)

Et il y avait le tiroir de sous-vêtements de Loki ; Tony découvrit beaucoup de boxers serrés, la plupart en coton, un peu de soie et ohhhh. Touché. Des Pantalons plus osés. Cuir et soie, certains très osés, et il y avait même des lacets, vert forêt et noir. Et même une jarretière, oh wow.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois? » demanda Loki depuis le seuil, semblant amusé et pas du tout intimidé. La gêne n'était pas vraiment dans le panel de Loki ; Tony aimait que ses partenaires soient décoincés.

« Oh oui. » Tony lui sourit. « Tu dois définitivement me montre tout ça. »

« As-tu déjà trouvé le reste de ma lingerie? »

Tony cligna des yeux lentement et haussa les sourcils. « Non. Quoi? »

Loki sourit. « Le diner est prêt. Viens. »

Tony le suivit de près. « Quelle lingerie? »

À mi-chemin Loki recula brusquement ce qui fit percuter son dos contre le torse de Tony ; ce dernier enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille. Le dieu rit et plaça une main sur l'avant-bras de Tony et l'attira étrangement vers le séjour. Tony ne s'en préoccupa pas, il pressa son visage entre les omoplates de Loki et expira un souffle chaud contre sa peau, le faisant rigoler.

« Vas-tu m'expliquer pour la lingerie? » demanda Tony lorsque Loki le guida à sa chaise.

« Bientôt. » Balançant des hanches, Loki retourna à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait deux assiettes remplies de steak et sauce au poivre, fèves vertes et patates au chili et au fromage.

Tout était parfait. Les fèves étaient croustillantes et le steak tendre est encore rosé au centre, tout juste comme Tony l'aimait, et la sauce rajoutait une délicieuse saveur aux deux éléments. Les patates étaient bien équilibrées, chaudes et délicieuses. Tony n'était pas embarrassé lorsqu'il démontra son appréciation de façon plutôt forte.

Le dessert s'avéra être des poires pochées dans du vin rouge épicé – c'était délicieux, tout spécialement la combinaison inhabituelle des épices, de la vanille, de la cannelle et du thym. Tony aimait ça et mangea tout, pas impatient de pouvoir finalement déshabiller Loki parce que c'était délicieux, pas trop sucré.

Mais lorsque les plats furent vidés, Tony ne put attendre plus longtemps. Selon son regard embrumé, Loki était du même avis ; ils se levèrent en même temps et ne se préoccupèrent pas du tout des assiettes sales. En même temps ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent, collant leur corps. Tony fondit en Loki, enroulant un bras autour de son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille. La fellation avait éliminé toute hésitation, mais tout ce que voulait maintenant Tony était d'emmener Loki au lit.

Le baiser devint chaud très rapidement ; Loki avait rapproché Tony et s'acharnait à le rendre pantelant et dur. Il était dominant d'une façon jamais vue, attirant d'abord l'homme avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Le geste fit frissonner Tony et lui coupa le souffle ; tout… juste tout était parfait. Les efforts du jotun pour plaire à Tony, pour lui prouver qu'il était un bon partenaire ; les choses allaient habituellement dans l'autre sens pour Tony, il devait amadouer et faire du charme pour emmener les gens dans son lit. C'était simplement que les autres s'attendaient à ce que Tony fasse tout, ils ne faisaient rien pour lui et ne le courtiseraient certainement pas comme Loki l'avait fait. Ça… fonctionnait avec le génie, tout spécialement en réalisant qui était Loki.

Tony gémit fort et enroula une jambe autour des hanches de Loki, attirant leur entrejambes contre l'autre. Ils produisirent tous les deux des bruits de satisfaction ; Loki prit la jambe de Tony et la mit plus haute mais l'autre homme n'était pas plus flexible. Rapidement ils firent un compromis et Loki souleva complètement Tony ce qui était… wow. Ça n'était jamais arrivé à Tony avant. Il n'était pas le genre de gars que les autres soulevaient, et les bras de Loki ne tremblaient même pas. C'était incroyablement sexy.

« Emmène-moi au lit, » haleta Tony contre les lèvres de Loki. Loki le retira immédiatement du mur et le transporta, n'enlevant pas ses lèvres du cou de Tony où il faisait clairement un suçon.

Dans la chambre, Loki déposa doucement Tony sur le matelas et s'acharna immédiatement à le déshabiller, pressant sa bouche sur chaque centimètre de peau découvert. Tony se sentit dépassé par les évènements ; ses membres devenaient tous mous et il ne put le gérer lorsque Loki s'éloigna. Il enroula bras et jambes autour de lui et le plaça au-dessus. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que Tony ouvrit le chandail de Loki et le retirait, commençant ensuite à détacher son jeans.

« Tony, » haleta Loki lorsque Tony frôla volontairement son pénis.

Tony gémit et se pencha, appuyant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Loki. « Tu te souviens _cet_ appel? Quand nous avons parlé de ce que tu me ferais dans la voiture? Et tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit que tu me ferais ensuite? »

Loki déglutit et hocha la tête, ses pupilles se dilatant.

« Je veux que tu me fasses tout ça, » grogna Tony.

Loki mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sans dire un mot il poussa Tony sur le dos et retira rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements. Tony ouvrit volontairement les jambes lorsque Loki se plaça entre elles et releva la tête pour demander un baiser que lui donna son partenaire. Le moment d'après Tony sentit des doigts humides entre ses jambes ; il ne savait ni quand ni où Loki avait déniché le lubrifiant mais ce n'était pas important maintenant. Tout ce qui importait était les doigts insistants de Loki qui poussaient dans le corps de Tony, doucement et avec attention.

« Allez, » sourit Tony, roulant des hanches. « Tu as dit vite et fort. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'être bien préparé, » ronronna Loki, la voix sombre. « Je vais te baiser, et, te baisers encore. »

Tony frissonna et gémit, ses yeux se fermant. « Oh seigneur, oui. » Il laissa sa main glisser sur les épaules et le torse de Loki, pinçant ses mamelons pour l'entendre siffler et faire des bruits de gorge. Mais malgré les petits gestes de Tony Loki ne perdit jamais sa concentration, continuant d'étirer Tony lentement. Rapidement Loki décida que Tony était prêt, haletant et gémissant et très, très prêt. Lorsque Loki retira ses doigts et s'installa entre les jambes de Tony, ce dernier gémit pendant que Loki se concentrait pour bien guider son sexe vers l'entrée de Tony.

« Ouiiii, » siffla Tony lorsque Loki le pénétra enfin, sa queue dure l'étirant suffisamment.

« Tony, » s'étrangla Loki, se figeant lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur ; il prit le visage de Tony en coupe et le regarda d'une façon qui réchauffa entièrement Tony d'une tout autre façon.

« Oui, » haleta à nouveau Tony, prenant la main de Loki et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Leurs yeux se fixèrent et ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Tony dise, doucement et lentement, « vas-y. »

Mordant sa lèvre, Loki roula des hanches pour se retirer et le pénétrer. Ils gémirent de concert et crièrent plus fort quand Loki augmenta la cadence, allant plus vite et fort. C'était à en frissonner lorsque Loki le regardait, les yeux à moitié ouverts et la bouche ouverte tandis qu'il haletait fortement. Le plaisir parcourut leurs corps et Tony fixa Loki, sa tête tournant.

« Tony, » grogna Loki, « touche-toi, » ordonna-t-il, Tony gémit et laissa l'une des épaules de Loki pour enrouler sa main autour de sa queue.

« Allez, » haleta Loki, ses dents mordant brièvement sa lèvre avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau pour inspirer assez d'air.

« Loki, » gémit Tony, ses yeux se fermant. Loki le baisait assez fort pour faire trembler le lit ; s'ils avaient été dans un hôtel, les voisins auraient déjà appelé pour se plaindre du bruit.

« Oui, » siffla Loki, agrippant ses hanches. « Fais-moi jouir. »

Oh, Tony savait exactement ce qu'il voulait ; il s'agrippa fortement et un instant plus tard, il vint si fort que sa vision devint noire pendant une seconde, son propre cri parvenant à ses oreilles. Loki cria son nom lorsque le corps de Tony se resserra autour de son sexe ; son rythme devint erratique et il jouit profondément dans le corps de Tony.

Tony gémit lorsque Loki se retira, s'éloignant de son corps pour s'effondrer sur le matelas. Il se tourna immédiatement et enroula bras et jambes autour de Loki, qui retourna la faveur et l'attira, ne se souciant pas du tout de leur peau collante.

Il leur fallut du temps pour que leur souffle se calme ; Loki continuait de passer ses mains sur le corps de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il capture ses mains, les attirant à sa bouche pour les embrasser. Ils étaient collants de sueur et du sperme de Tony, mais aucun ne s'en soucia.

« Dors, » murmura Loki, ses lèvres se pressant sur le front de Tony.

Tony sourit, fatigué. « Réveille-moi de façon originale. »

Loki sourit. « Comme tu veux. »

/…/

Tony se réveilla couché sur le côté ; il était dur et il y avait des doigts humides dans son anus, Loki se fondant contre son dos. Il gémit et recula, encore à moitié endormi mais se réveillant rapidement ; Loki réagit en retirant ses doigts et en les remplaçant par sa queue. « Assez original? » haleta-t-il contre l'oreille de Tony.

« Putain, » jura Tony. « Oui, parfait. » Il avait, ou pas, déjà fantasmé d'un tel réveil.

Loki garda un rythme paresseux, laissant la passion se construire lentement. La main qui ne servait pas à le soutenir caressa le corps de Tony, son torse et ses cuisses, aguichant seulement son pénis en passant tout juste ses doigts par-dessus. Tony gémit et garda la main sur la hanche de Loki, ressentant les mouvements de son corps et le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était incroyablement chaud et parfait comme façon d'être réveillé.

Rapidement, Loki cessa de l'aguicher et toucha directement la queue de Tony, le faisant se tendre. « Tu es si bon, » murmura-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de Tony. « Maintenant viens pour moi. »

Oui, Tony pouvait faire ça. Loki le baisa plus fort, haussant le plaisir ; Tony se sentit utilisé et chéri en même temps, il ne savait pas comment le prendre mais c'était si bon, si bon.

« Oui, » haleta Loki, s'enroulant autour du corps de Tony et enlaçant son torse tout en jouissant.

Ils étaient encore plus humides et collants maintenant, trop pour être ignoré, alors ils allèrent se doucher. Tony se sentit délicieusement paresseux et alanguit, son corps le tiraillant d'une douce façon. Loki lui prêta des vêtements confortables et ils allèrent cuisiner des cupcakes à trois heures du matin.

« Je peux en faire au gâteau au fromage et à la noix de coco. » Dis Loki après avoir regardé le contenu de son frigidaire et oui, Tony était totalement d'accord avec ça. Il aida ; ils firent le mélange ensemble, attendirent devant le four jusqu'à ce que les cupcakes soient prêts et les laissèrent refroidir, baisant sur le comptoir et s'occupant finalement des assiettes du diner. Une fois que Loki jugea les cupcake suffisamment refroidis, il les recouvrit du glaçage à la noix de coco et saupoudra la crème de noix de coco hachée. Il laissa finalement Tony y gouter.

Sans surprise, c'était délicieux, peut-être plus encore parce qu'il était quatre heures, ils avaient finalement eu du sexe et étaient actuellement assis nus, à l'exception des boxers, dans la cuisine.

Loki gémit d'appréciation, léchant la crème aux coins de ses lèvres. Ça, et le fait qu'il restait du crémage donnèrent des idées à Tony. Il prit le glaçage, plongea son doigt dedans et en déposa sur un mamelon de Loki. Loki se figea lorsque Tony se pencha pour le lécher.

Le temps que Tony s'éloigne, léchant ses lèvres, la respiration de Loki s'était accélérée et il regarda Tony avec un regard semi-ouvert.

« Chambre? » suggérèrent-ils au même moment, puis rire et se levèrent, Tony attrapant le bol de crémage d'abord.

Dans la chambre, Loki retira son sous-vêtement et se lança lui-même sur le matelas, se glissant sur le dos. Il se plaça de façon à ce que son corps soit anguleux, ses jambes longues et sa peau satinée. Tony ne put attendre ; il grimpa après lui et mit la bouche sur sa hanche, suçotant ensuite son aine. Loki sembla aimer ça, faisant des bruits appréciateurs, mais Tony avait emmené le crémage pour une raison ; il le prit et commença à déposer des points de crème sur le torse et le ventre de Loki, puis sur son entrejambes.

Loki expira lorsque Tony lécha une longue trainée de son épaule à son mamelon. Au début il resta silencieux lorsque Tony le nettoya de sa langue, mais il commença à soupirer plus vite et à faire des bruits de frustration lorsque Tony évita ses mamelons. Et lorsque Tony commença à mordiller le ventre de Loki il gémit et se tendit ; visiblement, Tony avait découvert un point sensible. Il en profita, léchant, suçant et léchant les petites marques rouges sur le ventre de Loki, oubliant presque le crémage mais en laissant tout de même sur ses mamelons. Mais rapidement il s'en souvint. Loki haleta lorsque Tony vint finalement contre ses tétons et suça le crémage.

« Tony, » souffla-t-il, la voix basse et rauque. Tony voulait l'entendre à nouveau dire son nom ainsi, mais lorsqu'il suça le crémage de l'autre côté Loki ne fit que gémir. Ce qui était bien mais pas tout à fait le résultat attendu.

« Ah! » s'exclama Loki lorsque Tony prit soudainement son sexe dur en main.

Tony se pencha et mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Loki, laissant son souffle passer dessus. « Dis mon nom. »

Loki gémit et ouvrit les jambes, laissant plus d'espace à Tony pour agir sur son sexe mais sa main resta immobile.

« Mon nom, » insista-t-il tout bas, passant sa langue sur le mamelon de Loki à nouveau.

« nh, Tony! » haleta Tony et, oh oui, parfait. Le récompensant pour son obéissance, Tony raffermit sa prise sur le sexe de Loki et commença à le masturber. Il en profita pour lécher le cou de Loki, faisant un suçon sur la peau sensible.

« Tu as le lubrifiant? » murmura-t-il éventuellement.

Loki gémit et s'étira sur le lit, attrapant un tube de lubrifiant d'entre les draps avant de le tendre à Tony.

Tony pressa son membre contre la hanche de Loki et badigeonna ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de déplacer sa main entre les jambes de Loki, massant autour de son anus. Loki ne sembla plus capable d'endurer la torture ; il leva le genou et dit ; « Viens comme ça. »

Ah. Obéissant, Tony poussa un doigt à l'intérieur et se pencha pour embrasser la bouche de Loki. Loki retourna le baiser avec avidité, la bouche ouverte et humide. Ils durent s'éloigner pour respirer et Tony en profita pour lécher la gorge de Loki ; c'était son fétiche, sa vulnérabilité. Peut-être était-ce ça, peut-être que c'était passager, mais Loki était complètement malléable sous lui, passant ses mains sur la peau de Tony et gémissant, laissant Tony faire tout le travail.

Lorsqu'il jugea Loki prêt, Tony retira ses doigts et caressa sa queue. Loki se déplaça et fit de la place pour Tony qui se déplaça entre ses jambes. Loki resta immobile lorsque Tony plaça sa queue contre son entrée. Lorsque Tony le pénétra lentement, Loki expira longuement avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure lorsque Tony se figea, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

Ils se figèrent, se regardant en haletant. Loki s'étira rapidement, prenant l'une des mains de Tony pour enlacer leurs doigts. Tony prit sa main et pressa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci avant de la poser sur le matelas à côté de la tête de Loki, éloignant ses hanches avant de repousser son pénis à l'intérieur.

« Hnngh, Tony, » fit Loki.

Oui. Tony trouva rapidement le bon angle pour faire tourner des yeux Loki et adapta un rythme qui les fit gémir, quelque part entre rapide et languissant, mais juste correct. Les cheveux de Loki étaient éparpillés sombrement autour de sa tête, une de ses jambes était autour des hanches de Tony. Il aimait tout simplement ça, aimait le rythme et leur corps agissant ainsi, travaillant ensemble pour atteindre le même but. C'était encore mieux puisque c'était Loki, qui désirait Tony autant et qui le rendait fou de plus d'une façon ces derniers temps.

« Tony, » haleta à nouveau Loki, faisant gémir Tony.

« Tu — Loki, » gémit-il, baissant la tête et se concentrant uniquement sur le rythme même lorsque Loki commença à se resserrer autour de lui. Rapidement, Loki poussa des petits cris aigus jusqu'à gémir le nom de Tony, les yeux fermés et les muscles tendus tandis qu'il jouissait. Tony gémit et vint à son tour, le rythme ralentissant lorsqu'il suivit Loki dans l'orgasme.

Les doigts de Loki passèrent dans les cheveux de Tony et guidèrent sa tête contre son torse ; Tony se laissa glisser contre lui et relaxa tandis que son souffle et son pouls rapide se calmaient. Le pouls de Loki était fort contre son oreille, l'attirant dans un doux repos. Mais ils durent se séparer pour se nettoyer avant de se recoller et retomber ensemble dans le sommeil.

/…/

Tony se réveilla encore enroulé autour de Loki, sauf que maintenant il dormait sur le ventre et Loki était à moitié sur lui, une jambe et un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Lorsque Tony bougea il murmura quelque chose et se blottit contre une omoplate de Tony, son bras se resserrant.

« Envie, » gémit Tony. Loki poussa un gémissement de désaccord mais le relâcha.

Après son bref voyage à la salle de bain, Tony se faufila dans le lit avec Loki, blotti contre son épaule jusqu'à ce que Loki roule sur le côté et attire le brun contre son torse pour un câlin en règle. « Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui? » murmura éventuellement Tony. Loki passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et si Tony avait pu, il aurait ronronné.

« Rien de beau, » répondit Loki. « Toi? »

« Séance photo pour l'expo, » grogna Tony. C'était dans l'après-midi et ne devait pas prendre de temps alors il trouvait ça dans le temps mais maintenant il était plutôt emmerdé que ça l'empêche de rester au lit avec Loki.

« Tu devrais dormir encore, tu as l'air épuisé, » plaisanta Loki.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cela. « Photoshop. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, » le gronda Loki. « Tu es parfait. » Loki n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose ; lorsqu'ils étaient au Japon Loki avait tenu un discours de vingt minutes à propos de la tendance qu'avaient les gens à les rendre tous pareils, en commençant par les maquilleurs jusqu'aux artistes Photoshop. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de départ de tout ça, l'idée que les gens devaient paraître d'une certaine façon pour être acceptables.

« Chéri, ton idée de la perfection et celle de la plupart de la Terre varient d'une certaine façon, » dit Tony. « Pas que je ne sois pas en accord avec toi, je suis génial. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de sembler inhumain pour être acceptable en photo. »

Loki renifla de dénis et enfouis son visage dans les cheveux de Tony ; rapidement, ils s'endormirent à nouveau.

/…/

La prochaine fois qu'il se réveilla, Loki léchait son cou et faisait des cercles avec sa main dans son dos.

« Je commençais à croire que j'avais besoin de te réveiller, » murmura-t-il, léchant sa clavicule.

« Maintenant j'aimerais savoir comment tu aurais fait ça, » gémit Tony, la voix rauque après le sommeil. Il passa la main le long de la colonne de Loki et agrippa ses fesses.

« J'imagine que tu ne le sauras jamais, » soupira Loki, une de ses mains passant entre eux pour attraper le pénis de Tony.

« Je crois que je peux deviner. » Tony mordit sa lèvre inférieure et écarta les jambes.

« Je crois que tu as peut-être raison. » Mordillant le cou de Tony, Loki raffermit sa prise sur le sexe de Tony et commença à le masturber lorsqu'il devint dur.

Tony grogna et pressa les fesses de Loki avant de retourner la faveur, poussant sa propre main entre eux pour prendre le sexe de Loki. Loki gémit de joie et se pencha pour un baiser qui les laissa pantelant tandis qu'ils jouirent tous les deux.

Ils se douchèrent et eurent un petit-déjeuner ; quelques œufs brouillés et des cupcakes. Tony apporta le reste des cupcakes avec lui lorsqu'il revint à la maison, plus pour le plaisir de Clint, qu'il rencontra dans le hall.

« Oh, » lança Clint lorsqu'il mordit dans un cupcake, ressemblant à un homme qui venait de découvrir Dieu, ce qui était vrai d'une certaine manière. « Oh seigneur. S'il te plait ne rompt jamais avec lui, je devrai te tuer si tu le fais. »

« Merci, Clint, tu es un vrai ami. » Répondit sarcastiquement Tony.

Bruce choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine, cessant brusquement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il vit la boite que tenait Tony. « Cupcakes? »

« Tu en veux un? » Offrit Tony en tendant la boite et Bruce attrapa un cupcake plus vite que l'œil humain.

« Ils sont délicieux, » soupira Bruce. « N'arrête pas de coucher avec Loki, Tony, s'il te plait. »

Tony roula des yeux. « Je n'arrêterai jamais, je viens juste de commencer. »

« Commencer quoi? » Steve avait entendu la fin de la conversation en entrant dans la pièce, suivit de Thor, semblant tous les deux sortir de la douche. Tony essaya de ne pas deviner la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient douchés ensemble, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Coucher avec Loki, » répondit Tony, leur présentant à tous les deux la boite. Ils prirent tous un cupcake, leur regard s'illuminant en mordant dans les pâtisseries.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, ami Tony, » dit éventuellement Thor la bouche pleine.

« Euh, merci. » Tony échangea un regarda avec Clint, légèrement dérangé.

« J'aurais regretté de devoir tuer mon frère pour restaurer ton honneur, » continua Thor amèrement. « Alors je suis heureux que le décorum soit maintenu. »

Ouais, Tony n'allait pas s'aventurer là-dessus. « Où es Natasha? »

« Elle devrait être — »

« Ici, » dit Natasha en entrant dans la pièce. « C'est quoi la réunion? Il est passé l'heure du petit-déjeuner et trop tôt pour le lunch.

« C'est ici que la bouffe se trouve, » expliqua Clint. « En fait, ce sont les cupcakes qu'a ramenés Tony. »

Les yeux de Natasha se fixèrent sur la boite dans les mains de Tony comme si elle avait trouvé sa cible. « Hmmm, » fit-elle, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'elle mordait dans l'un des cupcakes. Maintenant, il n'en restait que deux.

Les autres l'avaient remarqué aussi ; ils les fixaient plus ou moins.

« L'un d'eux est à moi, » lança rapidement Tony, avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire des alliances et se combattent. « L'autre est à… Clint. »

Clint sautilla et bondit vers lui, attrapant le cupcake restant. « Pourquoi moi? » pensa-t-il demander plus tard, la bouche pleine.

« Parce que je t'aime le plus, » lâcha Tony. Clint s'amusa aussitôt en penchant la tête et en battant des cils.

« Oh my, monsieur Stark, » soupira-t-il, plaçant une main sur son torse. « Quel geste attentionné! »

Tony le regarda et joua des sourcils. « Tu pourras me remercier plus tard. »

Clint commença à rire, brisant le jeu de rôle. « Dans tes rêves, Stark. »

« Pas vraiment, » répliqua Tony, faisant rire encore plus Clint.

/…/

Plus tard cette journée-là, après la séance photo, Tony envoya à Loki l'une de ses photos favorites avant le Photoshop et une autre que Pepper aimait. Il ressemblait à un petit boss sarcastique et hautain sur la première, et il riait librement d'une blague sur la seconde.

_« La première me donne envie de te faire des choses. Tu es très beau sur la seconde. _» Répondit par message Loki.

Pour masquer son rougissement – ça n'était pas arrivé souvent qu'on qualifie Tony de beau – Tony répondit : « _quelles choses?_ »

Loki lui répondit par un long, explicite mais non vulgaire, message détaillant exactement ce à quoi il pensait, comment il allait pencher Tony sur son bureau et le baiser brutalement ; ou peut-être qu'il allait venir dans le bureau de Tony et se faufiler sous son bureau pour le sucer.

Après s'être occupé d'affaires urgentes suite au courriel Tony appela Loki. « C'était vilain, » dit-il lorsque Loki répondit.

« Oh oui, » ronronna Loki. « J'imagine que tu as apprécié? »

« Très certainement. Tu as du temps libre aujourd'hui? »

« J'ai mon deadline lundi matin, » déclina Loki, désolé. « Mais si tu peux endurer ma classe de danse mardi nous pourrons partager la nuit ensuite. »

Du Tango avec Loki suivit de plus de tango horizontal? Putain, oui.

/../

« Pourquoi tu t'habilles chic? » demanda Clint lorsque Tony entra dans le séjour bien habillé mardi soir.

« Classe de danse, » répondit Tony, ne s'arrêtant pas pour les plaisanteries inévitables ; il était un peu en retard.

Loki l'attendait devant le studio. Ils s'embrassèrent et Loki les emmena à l'intérieur, où quelques couples étaient en train de discuter à voix basse. « Il y a un peu de placotage ici, » murmura Loki tout en guidant Tony vers l'endroit où ils pouvaient changer de chaussures. « J'apprends très vite ; ils m'ont déplacé de la classe débutant à la classe intermédiaire la semaine dernière et quelques-uns se sont objectés à ça. Tout spécialement parce que je n'ai pas de partenaire et ils ont du séparé quelques couples pour danser avec moi. »

« Comment oses-tu, » murmura Tony sarcastiquement. Loki en avait déjà parlé ; il avait dit à Tony qu'il était d'accord pour les réunir en emmenant Tony. Il avait été entouré par eux lançant des excuses disant que Tony n'avait pas besoin de venir, Loki était parfaitement capable de gérer les couples par lui-même, mais Tony ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait été utilisé de cette façon auparavant et dépendamment de qui c'était et comment ils en profitaient, Tony s'était senti ainsi, trop – utilisé – mais avec Loki c'était différent ; il savait que Loki ne le voulait pas seulement pour les apparences. Tony profitait plutôt des répercussions de sa présence parmi les couples, une fois qu'ils l'eurent reconnu.

Une femme claqua fortement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous. « Bienvenus, classe, pour une autre leçon de dance latine intermédiaire ; c'est aujourd'hui la semaine du tango et je vois que vous avez tous réussi à emmener un partenaire de danse, génial. Sans plus attendre, mettez-vous en position. Dansons! »

Tony n'avait jamais assisté à un quelconque cours ; il avait des professeurs privés (dans plus d'un domaine, ce qui avait dérangé son père, mais elle avait bien appris à Tony). Danser avec Loki était meilleur ; il était plus talentueux que les instructeurs ou que quiconque avait déjà dansé avec Tony (sans exagérer cette fois), mais il était naturellement élégant et pouvait très bien s'adapter. Les dix dernières minutes ils s'étaient ajustés l'un à l'autre et Loki répondait aisément et naturellement aux erreurs de Tony.

« Merveilleux, vous êtes tous très synchronisés, » complimenta l'instructeur lorsqu'elle passa tout près. « Vous avez déjà dansé ensemble, non? »

« C'est la première fois aujourd'hui, » répondit Tony en faisant un clin d'œil, « première danse verticale, peu importe. »

Elle rit. « Oui, être familier avec le corps de l'autre est toujours utile en danse, tout spécialement pour une danse aussi intime que le tango. »

Tony sourit et fit tourner Loki, penchant Loki pour terminer ; lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils échangèrent tout doucement et sans mot celui qui dirigeait la danse.

« J'ai bien hâte de voir à quoi tout cela ressemblera lorsque vous aurez eu davantage de temps pour vous habituer à l'autre, » commenta l'instructeur avant de s'éloigner. Après un instant, ce fut le moment de la pause ; des flutes de champagne avec de l'eau citronnée furent emmenées et les gens commencèrent à discuter et rigoler. Une femme trouva rapidement son chemin vers Loki et Tony, un homme sembla désinvolte à côté d'elle.

Couple marié, déduisit aussitôt Tony, il avait une maitresse et elle le savait. Ils prétendaient tous les deux qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. D'une certaine façon, Tony aurait peut-être approché la femme pour la séduire, mais plus maintenant. Pas depuis l'Afghanistan, et certainement pas maintenant.

« Loki, » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. « Je vois que tu n'es pas seul cette semaine. Qui est ton ami? »

« Petit-ami, » corrigea Tony, souriant tout aussi mielleusement.

Loki posa une main dans le bas de son dos. « C'est Tony. Tony, Pamila et Andrew. »

Tony ne leur offrit pas sa main ; il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on le touche et parce qu'il était riche et fameux les gens ne s'en formalisaient pas trop habituellement.

« Alors, Tony, » dit Pamila, se tournant vers Tony, sa posture changeant pour être plus détendue. « As — »

« Loki! » Une voix puissante l'interrompit. « Je suis si heureux de te voir, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Une femme s'incrusta et prit le bras de Tony, l'attirant – et avec lui Tony – plus loin avec un regard d'excuse pour Pamila.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te parler, j'ai juste pensé que vous aviez besoin d'être sauvé d'elle. Elle est une terrible potineuse » révéla-t-elle à Tony. « Elle est insatisfaite, sournoise, tu sais. »

Tony hocha la tête, neutre. « Je suis familier avec ce genre de personne, oui. »

« Merci, Tina, » dit Tony. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna à nouveau, sans doute pour rejoindre son mari.

« Elle est le genre de personne gentil qui aime prendre les autres sous son aile, » dit Loki à Tony lorsqu'elle fut partie, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

« hm, » gémit Tony, absent. Il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire. Sans doute parce que Loki ne semblait pas trop intéressé non plus. « J'aime danser avec toi. »

Loki sourit, surpris et ravi. « J'aime danser avec toi aussi. »

« Le mec là-bas prend des photos de nous, » nota Tony, penchant la tête dans la direction du mec qui tentait subtilement de prendre des photos d'eux avec son cellulaire.

« Je peux les effacer si tu préfères, » offrit Tony, ne regardant pas. « Celui-là aussi le fait d'ailleurs. Et Pamila. »

« Je vais y penser. »

« Laisse-le-moi savoir avant qu'ils ne s'en aille, » dit Loki, prenant la main de Tony et les ramenant sur le plancher de danse.

Tony y pensait vraiment ; s'ils les laissaient prendre des photos, les conséquences seraient peut-être quelques semaines intenses de paparazzi collé à leurs Basques. Ce n'était rien de nouveau et Tony avait depuis longtemps cessé de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose, alors ce n'était pas le problème ; ce que Tony n'aimait pas là-dedans était l'argent que les gens tireraient de ce genre de photo. C'était aussi quelque chose qu'il devrait affronter toute sa vie, les trous de culs qui s'infiltraient dans sa vie privée pour faire de l'argent sur son dos, mais ces trous du cul dérangeaient Loki et ça le dérangeait.

Lorsqu'il expliqua cela à Loki son petit-ami rit et secoua la main. « Je m'en fous de ces gens. Si c'est la seule chose qui te dérange, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

Alors ils cessèrent d'en parler ; après le cours de danse Loki emmena Tony chez lui. Ils mangèrent une collation rapide – Loki avait déjà préparé une salade de patates – et ils allèrent se coucher.

/…/

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki passait le bout de ses doigts de haut en bas sur le dos nu de Tony, envoyant de petites décharges dans ses muscles épuisés. « Nous serons dans tous les magazines à potins demain, » dit doucement Loki.

Tony gémit paresseusement. « Pourquoi tu en parles? »

« Je ne faisais qu'y penser. » Loki haussa les épaules et se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule de Tony. « Tu n'as jamais été vu avec un autre homme ainsi. »

Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était d'être vu en train d'en embrasser un, de façon visiblement intime et tout sauf platonique. Il avait raison, il y avait eu quelques rumeurs mais la plupart des photos qui se rapprochaient d'une relation homosexuelle ne le montraient qu'en se penchant trop près. C'était plus par accident que pour prendre la pose, Tony était généralement plus porté vers les femmes et les hommes préféraient toujours être plus discrets.

Tony tourna la tête pour regarder Loki du coin des yeux. « Est-ce que tu te demandes si ça me dérange, par hasard? »

Loki haussa les épaules, se déplaçant pour être plus dans le champ de vision de Tony. « Je crois que je me demande surtout où nous en sommes. Je doute que tu laisses l'opinion publique t'impressionner. »

En fronçant des sourcils, Tony se tourna complètement pour mieux regarder Loki. « Tu as proposé une relation, n'est-ce pas? Et j'ai accepté et je t'ai rendu la pareille. »

« Alors nous sommes partenaires, » insista Loki.

« Oui. » Tony fronça des sourcils, s'asseyant. « Pourquoi — ? »

Loki haussa des épaules. « Je voulais juste l'entendre. » Il se pencha pour embrasser doucement Tony.

« Okay. » Tony ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait le besoin de Loki de l'entendre, parce que pour Tony c'était plutôt clair. « Nous sommes partenaires, je le dirai à quiconque me le demande. »

Le sourire de Loki était très doux lorsqu'il le pressa contre la bouche de Tony.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

(1) Débardeur… j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert qu'en France, on utilise supposément le terme _marcel_ pour désigner ce genre de vêtements. Toutefois, j'ai décidé de garder débardeur parce que je n'aime pas du tout ce terme français.

* * *

_Merci à mes lecteurs, sans vous ce travail n'est qu'un passe-temps :) À la prochaine pour d'autres traductions :)_


End file.
